Love, Hate, Lust The Journey of Life
by silverdragon86
Summary: The life of 8 friends as they go through life. they experience love, hate, lust, betrayal, hurt, and to top it off, it's all because of the Old Gryffindor Pride. Told in Aiden's memory. LJ, SOC, ROC, SSOC? P?
1. September

AN: Alright, if i owned Harry Potter, i would be so rich that I'd swim in money! Sadly I'm not so...oh well. My characters are Aiden, Robyn and Keira, nothing else is mine! Also, the bold and italics are thoughts. You'll find out who's thoughts they are later, but there important to the story!

* * *

**_Things you once loved fade away and you find yourself wishing there were more time You would do all the things you wanted and needed to do before the unbelievable happens. Hearts would have mended and trusts would be stronger. I know this, because I have experienced it. More things had happened in less then 4 years, the 4 years that made my life whole, and tore it away as soon as it came to end. If only there was more time. I could have saved myself and others heartache, but being the prideful Gryffindor I was, I ignored all the signs. That is where it all built and crumbled; the damn Gryffindor pride…

* * *

_**

Chapter 1

"JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU! Y-Y-YOU EGOTISTIC PRAT!"

Aiden Ballard jumped and fell out of her bed. She groaned and yawned on the floor, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She involuntarily got up and made her way down the stairs to see Lily Evans pinning a very scared looking James Potter. Aiden whined, "Lily, it's too early to threaten my dear cousin!"

Lily let go of James momentarily and turned to face Aiden, anger clearly written all over her face. Aiden gave a nervous laugh and there was a slight pause. "RUN!"

James and Aiden darted up the boy's stairs and into the Marauder's dorm, putting all the charms they knew on the door. The two didn't breathe as they expected Lily to break through and tear them apart. They let out a breath but as soon as they did, Lily began pounding on the door, "I'LL GET YOU POTTER! AND YOU TOO BALLARD FOR AIDING THE ENEMY!"

Aiden hid behind James, fully expecting her to pound the door open but instead, the red head had appeared to stomp down the steps. Aiden then giggled as James looked at her like she was crazy. James shook his head muttering 'girls' before jumping on his bed, leaving his cousin on the floor, laughing hysterically.

When Lily stomped down, she had cooled considerably. She saw first years in awe and fear. She decided to have a little fun, "Boo!"

The first years screamed and ran out of the common room while Lily giggled. "Picking on first years Miss Head Girl?"

Lily turned to see Robyn Reed and Keira Vega, both who had grins on there face. "Oh shut up. I think I had Potter piss in his pant though!"

The three laughed and when it died down, Robyn looked around slowly, "Hey, where's Aiden?"

Lily grinned, "She came down helping Potter sneak away, she's upstairs with him."

Keira giggled, "If they weren't cousins, I'd be scared if I were you Lils."

Lily shot Keira a glare that stopped her grinning. Lily grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it at Keira who immediately got hit right in the face and fell to the floor with a thud. The girl growled and Robyn stood on the coffee table with a pillow in the air screaming at the top of her lungs, "PILLOW WAR!"

Pillows were thrown, people were hit, glares were sent, and laughs couldn't be controlled as the girls watched the younger years mumbled about immaturity.

* * *

Aiden, Lily, Keira and Robyn finally made it to the Great Hall, laugh free as they ate there breakfast. Aiden was grinning, "Hey Robyn, can I have the cinnamon roll over there?"

Robyn rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend, she had a craving for anything cinnamon in the mornings that it had become a morning ritual. Aiden ate it contently while the girls talked, "So Lils, what's with you a Potter?"

Before Lily could reply, a soft voice spoke into her ear, "Yes Angel, tell us what's with you and me."

Lily turned bright red, the Marauder's taking this for anger, but the girls knew she was blushing, "What do you want Potter?"

James stood up straight and sat next to Lily and in front of Aiden who was still happily eating her roll, oblivious to everything around. The Marauder's all sat down and smiled at the girls who rolled there eyes, "So cousin, what was so funny today?"

Aiden finally looked up, jade green eyes mixed with pink meeting gorgeous hazel. They stared each other down until Aiden looked down at her roll and then at Lily, "I just thought it was funny how a girl could have the all mighty James Potter whipped."

Everyone tried to keep from laughing except Aiden and James who were emerged in there staring contest now. "Well how about Aiden Ballard, Gryffindor vixen who hasn't had a boyfriend since…ever."

Aiden narrowed her eyes, "That's because I don't want one, I've had plenty of offers thank you very much James, you know that. Or did you forget that you hexed a 5th year yesterday for asking me?"

The table went quiet and James snorted, "I didn't want my dearest cousin to be a molester, but go ahead if you want."

Aiden then got up and punched James in the face. He fell back and rubbed his jaw,his eyes glistening with amusement. Clearly this had happened more than once."Good punch."

Aiden beamed but Professor McGonagall came rushing down from the staff table looking murderous, "What is the meaning of all this nonsense!"

Aiden looked rather innocent, "Well you see Professor, I was quietly eating my cinnamon roll when James here wanted to be sassy; the punch was a result of it."

James continued to rub his jaw and stood up, "I think I deserved it anyways."

McGonagall fumed and whispered dangerously, "Detention! Both of you! Mr. Potter, watch your mouth and Miss Ballard, control your temper! Honestly! You'reCousins!"

She walked off muttering something and the whole hall was silent. Aiden and James looked at each other and began laughing, making the whole hall erupt in giggles.

* * *

The Marauder's decided to abandon the hall after McGonagall threatened to take points away if they didn't shut up. "So Prongs, you never told me Aiden had such a good hook!"

James glared at Remus who only grinned. "Shut up Moony or I might just have her show you a thing or two."

Remus shrugged while Sirius rolled his eyes, "Honestly, can we stop talking about Ballard? Why is she the constant topic of our conversations?"

James and Remus grinned now while Peter looked lost. "Because you love her Padfoot!"

Sirius growled and stalked away, "Never, she's an insufferable woman with a stupid temper."

Remus leaned in and whispered to James, "But he still loves her."

Sirius turned around, "I heard that!"

* * *

Aiden sat; bored in doubleNEWT potions and it hadn't even been 5 minutes into class. Aiden and Robyn were sitting together when Professor Slughorn grinned evilly, "Today we will be starting a project that requires partners."

The class erupted in happy whispers, already deciding who was going to be partners with whom. "Not so fast, I will be assigning the partners. Now, everyone get up. That's it. Now, up front, Black and McKinnon, Meadows and Lupin, Evans and Davies, Ballard and Lestrange, Reed and Snape, Vega and Diggory."

Aiden paled, she was going to have to be partners with Lestrange? Oh this was not happening to her. 'I'll wake up in class, drooling like always and get detention for not paying attention.'

When it didn't happen, she sighed and walked over to the desk where Rodolphus Lestrange was, smirking. She sat down hesitantly but didn't show she was scared. She wouldn't give him that luxury. "Now that we have our partners, we will be working on a hard Potion. This Potion let's us see your very worst memory. It will take us several weeks for it to brew so in the meantime, you'll have to give me the ingredients and tell us how each is important to the Potion. We will start brewing next class, so in the meantime, we will be taking notes and let you do some research. Do not waste this time."

With that, Professor Slughorn exited the class. Some went up to get some books, Aiden was one of them. As she reached for a book on a high shelf, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She turned around, ready to smack Lestrange, but she saw it was only James, "Yes? Do you need something?"

James grinned while looking through the shelves; they were the only ones up while everyone else was talking. "I know how awful it must be to be partnered up with him. And I have a bet for you."

Aiden raised an eyebrow as she scanned threw a book, "What is it? How much?"

James chuckled, "10 galleons. I bet you can't get Rodolphus to fall in love with you in a week."

Aiden blinked a couple of times before she narrowed her eyes, "What's in it for you?"

James smirked, "You never miss a beat do you? Well, if you get him to do that, and then break his little heart, it's just another way to get Slytherin back. Either way I win."

Aiden laughed, "Yes, well one week, starting tomorrow."

James nodded and they went back to there desks. Aiden decided to do some research before going through with her plan.

_The Potion in question does not have a name for it doesn't have a specific creator. When drunk, the person who swallowed the Potion has a stream of light project the memory onto the wall. It does not show all of the memory, but a glimpse of it, to protect the person's privacy. Unspeakable's are still trying to figure out why certain ingredients do this, in the mean time we can only guess._

Aiden slammed the book down, Professor Slughorn knew it wasn't in the books; we were to make a logical guess. She looked over to see Rodolphus looking at her. She wasn't even aware that he was watching her. She remembered the bet and she smiled sweetly, "Do I have something on my face?"

Rodolphus grinned, "No, I was just thinking how beautiful you are when concentrating."

He ran a finger on her cheek, caressing it and she felt sick, but the bet wasn't going to let her give up. She reached up and placed her hand on top of his as she watched lust cross his eyes and she knew she was already halfway through with the bet.

* * *

An: Please Read and Review, i want to know what people think of my story! If you flame me, give me a at least the reason why you dont like it. 


	2. September2

An: Alright, hey everyone who is reading my story. I only own the plot and my characters Aiden, Robyn and Keira.

* * *

**_I remember it like it was yesterday. The bet; that was what started this whole deal. If it wasn't for my damn Gryffindor Pride, I probably wouldn't have the heartache that followed in the years if it wasn't for the bet. The stupid better that my stupid cousin gave me, and he knew I wouldn't be able to resist.

* * *

_**

Chapter 2

Sirius Black watched as Aiden flirted with the Slytherin. He narrowed his eyes and soon the book in front of him burst into flame. He looked down as Marlene McKinnon, his Slytherin partner glared at him and she stood up, leaving the room, not caring. Sirius was tempted to do the same after seeing Aiden smile at the guy. He looked down, 'Why do I care? It's not like I like her. It's because she's my best mate's cousin. That's right.' The bell rang and he was the first out the door. "Whoa, Padfoot! Wait up!"

Sirius closed his eyes as he calmed his nerves and waited for his friends. James put an arm on his shoulder and looked at him carefully, "Are you alright? You look a little…"

Sirius shrugged him off, "I'm fine Prongs. Come on, I'm just hungry, let's get some lunch."

Remus and James looked curiously at each other and shrugged, they knew he had his mood swings.

* * *

Aiden took off after Lily after the bell rang. "Hey Angel, emergency meeting up in our dorm. Tell the other girls."

Lily nodded as she watched Aiden sweep out the door. She shook her head slowly; she had watched how Aiden flirted shamelessly with that Slytherin. She glared his way which he gave a wink and was out the door.

Robyn, Keira and Lily went up to there dorm and peeked in to see Aiden brushing her long cappuccino locks. They watched her as she hummed to herself softly before interrupting, "Aiden?"

Aiden turned around and smiled, "Oh hey guys, I didn't see you! So, I called this meeting to tell you, I think I might like someone."

Keira and Robyn jumped up and down both chanting, "Aiden and Sirius, sitting in a tree…"

Aiden chocked on some spit, "Uh guys?"

The two girls continued on, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love…"

Aiden narrowed her eyes, clearly annoyed. "GUYS!"

The girls immediately stopped singing and Lily hesitated, "D-don't tell me it's that stupid Slytherin! What happened to your rule of not dating the stupid scumbags!"

Aiden laughed nervously, she forgot all about that. She was going to be in a lot of shit if she didn't think something up…and fast. "Well you see; it just happened! You can't help who you fall in love with!"

All of the girls were all taken back, 'did she say love?' "You know what Aiden, when you're finished lying, come tell us."

The girls all left, Keira was deep in thought while Lily sent Aiden a glare and Robyn gave her a sad look. Aiden sighed and looked back in the mirror, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

A few days passed and the girls were still ignoring her. The only person in Gryffindor who would talk to her is James, and even he was an outcast now. She sat down looking down at her plate, "I don't know James; I don't think I should go through with this anymore. I'm going to come clean."

James sent her a glare, "You've come this far. After you do this, you'll be a hero!"

Aiden sighed and looked down the table where everyone was sending her glares. She got up, "James, we have 2 more days until he confesses, I can handle things from here now. Just don't talk to me, it'll look suspicious."

James nodded and got up, leaving her alone. Aiden looked around and her eyes caught the familiar black ones of Rodolphus Lestrange. She still hadn't kissed him; she was avoiding it like the plague. 'Why can't I do this? I'm a smart girl and I'm going to make sure the Slytherin's pay, starting with that sucker. Here it goes.'

Aiden got up slowly and made her way to the Slytherin table, ignoring the whispers from the whole hall. She got to where Lestrange sat and forced a smile down at his lustful eyes, "Hey baby, Rosier, make from for our dear girl."

Aiden laughed nervously, it was now or never. She would be an outcast after this. "Hey yourself, I don't need any room from him. There's plenty room right here."

Aiden sat herself on his lap and wrapped an arm around him while he caressed her cheek. She gathered all her Gryffindor courage and placed her lips on his. She clenched her teeth to make sure she didn't throw up from it. It was the worst thing ever. He responded immediately and he now stood. She followed suit and the two made there way out of the hall.

* * *

When they were gone, everyone broke out in yells, trying to figure out what had happened. Sirius hit the table, "That little…"

Remus watched his friend curiously, "Sirius, I thought you didn't care for her."

Sirius faltered and stammered, "I-I don't she's a traitor is all."

Remus nodded and Sirius was glad he accepted the answer. He sighed and closed his eyes, all he could he was Aiden. Her thick cappuccino hair in slight curls, her jade green eyes mixed with some pink, and then, her lips. The lips he wanted to taste since 1st year but would never admit it. He was angry now that he witnessed someone else get a taste of her and he wasn't going to let it slip.

Robyn watched Lily and Keira go on about what she could be doing that for. Robyn knew the answer though, it was clear. James had dared her to do it. James was the only one to talk to her and it all started that day in Potions when she saw them talking. At first she thought Aiden was helping James getting Lily again, but it's clearly not the case. "Guys, emergency meeting in the astronomy tower at 7, alright?"

The girls both nodded and Robyn snuck away to find the Marauders. She saw Sirius had his eyes closed and she immediately felt bad for him. She knew he had liked Aiden for a long time, but never wanted to admit it. Well he would have to tonight. "Hey guys, I just wanted to know if I could meet you at the astronomy tower at 7:10. I want to discuss how Aiden's been acting."

The Marauder's took the bait easily and Robyn grinned to herself, they would find out the truth tonight.

* * *

Aiden was dragged out of the hall and was now kissing Lestrange in a classroom when she felt his hand go up her shirt. She smiled slightly, breaking everything off. "I'm sorry; I don't just have one night stands. This shouldn't have happened because I need a serious relationship."

Aiden ran out of the classroom and into a broom closet and listened to Rodolphus try to run after her. She heard him curse and he ran off towards Gryffindor Tower, hoping to catch her. Aiden stumbled out of the closet and began running the opposite direction. She bumped into a smiling Robyn, "Oh hey. What's up?"

Aiden tried to fix herself but Robyn stopped her, "Astronomy Tower, 7:20, be there."

Robyn walked off and Aiden sighed. This was going to be hell. She was pleased that tomorrow; Rodolphus was going to get his heart ripped out. She walked off, going to get ready for her meeting with Robyn in a few minutes.

* * *

Robyn made sure to set all the charms up and she nodded, obviously happy at everything. The door creaked open and there was Lily and Keira. They closed the door, "What did you call the meeting for Robbie?"

Robyn grinned, "The truth. Sit down you guys, we need to wait for Aiden."

Keira and Lily sighed and sat down and they immediately felt a tingle. They ignored it and Robyn was glad. Soon the Marauder's came in, looking confused, "Why are they here?"

The girls and boys glared at each other and Robyn rolled her eyes, "Sit down and be quiet, we're waiting for Aiden."

Aiden had slipped into the room already and looked around. "Uh—sorry, I'll just go."

She went to open the door but it was locked and she glared at Robyn who smiled innocently, "Just sit down Aiden."

Aiden looked around and slowly sat down and she felt the familiar tingle and she glared at Robyn, "You're an evil piece of…"

Robyn waved her finger and Aiden was silenced. Aiden rolled her eyes and Robyn smirked, "We're going to play a little game called truth or dare. Of course I start off and the game goes as is. After everyone has gone at least 3 times the spell is broken."

Sirius growled dangerously at Robyn, "What spell? What the hell did you do?"

Robyn smirked, "This is Aiden's invention. A spell on the chair that makes you tell the truth or do the dare. There is another choice. If you don't want to do the truth or dare, you have to take your shirt or pants off, you only get 1 of those though."

Everyone was now glaring at her and she nodded, "James, truth or dare."

James frowned; he didn't want to tell any truth or his. "Dare."

Robyn grinned evilly, "Moon everyone."

James flushed and was thinking of taking something off but then again, he only got one and this wasn't too bad. He sighed and bent over, dropped his pants and pulled them up again and sat down. The Marauder's were howling with laughter while the girls were all stunned. Especially Aiden though who had just witnessed her cousin's bottom. James looked around, "Keira, truth or dare?"

Keira thought for a moment before smiling, "Truth."

James nodded and smirked, "Are you a virgin?"

Keira flushed, "No."

The Marauder's were shocked but the girls all grinned, they needed to find out. Keira looked around, wanting to get the attention off of her, "Sirius, truth or dare."

Sirius smirked, "Dare."

Keira and Lily smirked and Sirius immediately regretted it, "I dare you to kiss Aiden on the lips."

Aiden flushed along with Sirius and he took off his shirt. Aiden's heart sank but she couldn't show her disappointment. Sirius gaze studied her, "Truth or dare Aiden."

Aiden nodded, "Truth."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Do you like Lestrange?"

Aiden sighed, "No."

Everyone visibly relaxed except James who looked deadly. Aiden shrugged, "Lily, truth or dare."

Lily thought for a moment, "Truth."

Aiden grinned wickedly, "Do you like James?"

Lily sighed, 'maybe it's time to let it out?' Lily looked around and was tempted to take off her clothes but then shook her head, "Sometimes, when he's not being a prat."

James beamed and the others were enjoying this. After everyone went 3 times, except Sirius, Remus turned to him, "Sirius, truth or dare."

Sirius thought for a moment, "Truth."

Remus grinned wickedly, "Tell us what you really think about Aiden."

Aiden face fell from her smile and she looked at the ground, expecting him to say she was a whore and a traitor but it never came. "I think she's the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts and I like her a lot but would never admit it on my own free will."

Aiden looked up slowly and the felt the wards loosen. She got up and ran down the stairs as everyone looked at Sirius who sighed and walked off, needing a walk.

* * *

The next day Aiden tried to push Sirius off her mind as she walked into the Great Hall. Rodolphus got up and walked towards her. The whole hall went silent and he smiled at her, "I know I was a prat yesterday, but I like you a lot. Heck, I may even love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

The whole hall was glaring now and Aiden smirked, "Me? Go out with you? In my lifetime? Hell no, you can keep on dreaming."

Aiden began to walk off but Rodolphus pulled her wrist and she snapped around, wincing in pain, "Why the hell did you kiss me then?"

Aiden narrowed her eyes, "A bet of course, to break you."

He was about to smack her when he was stopped. Aiden had flinched and she opened her eyes to see someone holding Lestrange's arm. She looked to see it was Sirius. She smiled gratefully and he gave her a wink and pushed Lestrange off of her. He held Aiden protectively, "You can go slither to the rest of your pathetic house."

Rodolphus glared at him but shot Aiden one that she knew would regret her actions. If looks could kill, she would have been dead 3 times over.

When he left, Gryffindor Table was in hysteric laughter, congratulating Aiden. She smiled at them all but when she saw Lily, Robyn and Keira she ran over to them, making sure to tell them every detail.

* * *

An: Well here's the second chapter! Hope you guys like my story, read and review so i know it. I dont think i'll put up chapter 3 until I at least get 5 reviews.

Hugs and Kisses

Silverdragon86


	3. October

An: Hey, I'm back and happier then ever! I'm soooooo happy that a lot of you liked my story, i wasnt sure if i should abandon it or what! well, here's Chapter 3 like I promised and I hope you liked it because I had a lot of fun writing this. I'll put Chapter 4 up as soon as I write it, for all those who want to read it.

Tapanga and Lily : I know you probably wanted a more Lily and James dominant, but this story is sort of a memory of Aiden (if none of you figured out it was her thoughts in the beginning of the chapters) The memories are all important to her because... we'll you'll find out!

kate : I'm glad you liked the story, my favorite was the beginning till I wrote this chapter, but anyways, i'll put up some truth or dares when i get everything i wanted in the first few chapters. They'll be playing other games too.

Padfoot's love: Haha, i'm glad you liked my story and hope you stay to read it all!

Black For President: I know it was a little mean to have people waiting but since this chapter was a lot longer then the others, i wanted to know if people actually wanted to hear it! It was sort of a comfident booster for me.

littlecutie007: You know, I really like Aiden too, I have everything written about her and she's still a more interesting character then the others, i dont know why either.

Thank you to all these reviewers and like I said, i'm sorry i made everyone wait. Next chapter will be really long with some flashbacks, i'll give you something to look for, the chapter will talk about Robyn's past, Hosmeade trip, someone's Bday, and also, is Keira hiding something? Find out!

* * *

**_Then there was my best friend, Lily Evans, she was the prettiest girl in the school and she didn't even know it. I was there to help her even if she didn't realize it. James and Lily, the perfect couple but Lily's stubbornness wouldn't let it happen so fast. All because of HER Gryffindor Pride. Luckily I had something up my sleeve or else she would have murdered him for sure. _**

It had been a week since the incident in the Great Hall. All the Gryffindor's were now happily greeting Aiden like she was a war hero. The girls wanted some time to there selves so they were outside in front of the lake underneath a tree.

Aiden was sitting on a branch in the tree, a leg hanging down and the other one prompted up. Her cappuccino hair was hanging down freely and was caught in the slight wind. She was deep in thought while the other girls were busy.

Lily was leaning against the tree trunk sitting with her legs crossed casually and she had a book with her. Lily had her hair in a messy bun to prevent the dark auburn locks to get in the way of her reading. She had a highlighter in one hand, lightly marking important facts in the book. Her emerald eyes were steadily reading, obviously in deep concentration.

Robyn was on a ledge with her jeans rolled up to her knees while her feet were soaking in the nice cold water. Her honey blonde hair was sprawled out on the ground since she was lying on her back with her eyes closed, sleeping soundly.

Keira was lying on her stomach near by, her raven black hair in a high ponytail while she was scanning the magazine in front of her, every now and then flipping the page.

Everything was peaceful, something hard to accomplish since the Marauder's were trying to get there attention, Slytherin trying to get them back, and other houses still congratulating them. The peace was soon broken however when a golden speck flew by.

Aiden shook her head as she tried to shake off that it was only her imagination but the golden speck flew by again.

Robyn's sharp ears caught the sound as she sat up too fast and fell into the lake. She scowled and muttered things under her breath as she tried to look around for the golden speck she knew so well.

Lily was still oblivious to the fact there was something wrong as she highlighted another word on the page and continued.

Keira squeaked as she saw James flying towards them in high speed, flying past them a couple of times till he stopped in front of Lily, the golden speck in his hands.

Lily finally looked up at him who was smiling warmly. Lily narrowed her eyes, 'just what is he up to?' Before she could speak, he passed her the golden speck and she looked at it curiously. It was the golden snitch with initials engraved on it. 'LE; those are my initials.' She immediately smiled and threw her arms around him. He was shocked to say in the least and just stood there. Aiden, seeing this, whispered rather loudly, "Hug her back you moron!"

James did as he was told and Lily pulled back and giggled, "Is it for me?"

James nodded dumbly and she kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks. Come on girls lets go."

Robyn got out of the lake, rather cold and Keira looked at her curiously as the three girls began walking away, "What happened to you Robbie?"

Aiden jumped down and gave James a high five who was grinning now, "Told you the whole idea was going to work. Now, you remember the others?"

James nodded and Aiden pinched his cheeks, "Good, now get out of here. I got to go."

Aiden ran after her friends and James silently thanked Aiden, she was his life saver. 'Maybe Lily would be mine this year after all.'

* * *

The girls were now inside, showers were already taken and they were getting ready for bed, "So Lils, what's with you and Jamie now?"

Lily blushed and pulled the hangings around the bed, "Sorry guys, that's for me to know and you to find out!"

Robyn, Keira and Aiden grinned widely, knowing Lily was slowly but surely falling for James.

* * *

The next day Aiden jumped out of bed and quietly walked out of the room. Sure she wasn't a morning person but she needed to find James now. Once out of the room, she dashed down the stairs and up towards the Marauder's dorm and opened it and quietly walked over to James bed, trying not to disturb the others. Aiden sighed as she found James drooling while holding his stuffed snitch and sucking on his thumb, he looked really pathetic. She got on the bed and closed the hangings, making sure to put a silencing spell before she did anything.

Aiden smirked at James who was now mumblings things about 'Jimmy.' "JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!"

Aiden jumped up and down on the bed. James had yelped and looked around, obviously paranoid about something. When he saw it was only his cousin he narrowed his eyes, "What do you want!" He snapped.

Aiden rolled her eyes and dragged him out of bed and down to the common room. When she was sure they were alone she turned to James and crossed her arms, "What about Plan A? You didn't forget did you?"

James paled and ran up the girl's stairs, but not before sliding down it while he cursed and Aiden laughed hysterically.

* * *

Lily got up slowly as the sun peeked into her hangings, 'another day with an annoying Potter. I might as well get it over with.' She yawned and stretched before pulling the hangings away to reveal a room filled with white lilies and bags of skittles everywhere.

Lily couldn't help but be shocked at seeing not only her favorite flower all over the room, but her favorite candy too. She looked around for any clues as to why this was here and she found a note on her stand. She opened it and what she read next shocked her even more.

_My dearest Lily Flower,_

_I know I've been a prat in the past but I want you to know I care about you deeply._

Lily put the note down gently; this was the work of one person, James.

When Lily was dressed, she ran down the stairs to see if she could talk to James before she left, but there was only three people in the common room; Aiden, Robyn and Keira. She wanted to avoid there questions so she slowly tried to exit the common room. 'Almost there… just a few inches more.'

"Hey Lily, slept well?"

'Darn, I almost made it. Oh well, I might as well face the music now.' Lily turned around and laughed hesitantly, "Yeah, I slept well. Anyways, I'm really hungry so I'll just get some breakfast and…"

Aiden turned around and grinned wickedly, "Stop beating around the bush, tell us how you liked the redecorations in the room."

Lily sighed, giving in. "Alright I thought it was bloody fantastic, could you blame a girl?"

The three grinned and Lily scowled as she threw a pillow at them, causing another one of there famous pillow fights.

* * *

Potions was by far the worst class now with Professor Slughorn breathing down everybody's neck about the 'important' Potion. Working with Lestrange now had become hell as he whispered threats. Aiden was more then happy when she was finished her theories and the Potion. She shoved the vile in Professor Slughorn's hand and prayed he'd change her seat. He didn't however as he just sneered at her and walked around to criticize other students. Aiden slowly made her way over to the desk and put her face in her hands as she tried to block out Lestrange's harsh whispers and glares.

James however was having great difficulty with the Potion. Marlene McKinnon decided she'd confuse him and the Potion was a light blue, unlike the dark cerulean it was suppose to be. He sighed as she walked up to give the potion to Professor Slughorn, but was tripped and knocked over Lily's cauldron in the process.

To say Lily was furious would be an understatement. "JAMES BLOODY POTTER, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

James let out a squeak before he ran off and gave an angry Professor Slughorn the Potion. "Miss Evans, please calm yourself. You and Mr. Davies can make up the Potion by writing a report on how to brew the Potion. Mr. Potter, I am not surprised by your clumsiness, 30 points from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of Detention. Now everyone finish up your Potions and you are free to leave."

James was the first one out the door, not wanting to face Lily's wrath just yet. Aiden shook her head slowly before making her way out to him, but not before giving Lily a look that clearly said 'please don't kill him just yet'.

Lily finally stomped out of the room after cleaning up and she stalked into Gryffindor Tower. Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom, also 7th year Gryffindor's, were sitting calmly, playing a game of chess. They looked up from there seats, "Lily? Are you alright?"

Lily shook her head violently, letting the thick locks fall from there bun, "No I am not alright. I am going to murder Potter when I find him!"

Alice stood up slowly and put an arm around her, "Oh calm down Lily, I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said, let's just head off to the library, I heard they have some new books out."

Lily immediately brightened at this and walked with Alice out the door to the library. Just then Aiden and James peeked out from the couch, "Is she gone?"

Frank couldn't help but laugh, "Yes she's gone, but books can only distract Lily for so long."

With that, Aiden dragged James out of the common room and to the kitchens; they needed to work on Plan B.

* * *

Weeks passed but Lily still refused to talk to James. It was a nice clear Sunday morning and also, the first quidditch match of the season against Hufflepuff. James had everyone in the changing room, making his last minute speech. "Alright everybody, we've practiced hard and we deserve this win. From what I hear, Hufflepuff is getting good and we can't be beaten by them. Now let's go play our heart out!"

The team cheered and soon the booming voice of Amber Burchett, a 6th year Ravenclaw, who was commenting on the game. "Here comes Hufflepuff with team captain Amos Diggory as Seeker followed by his Chaser, Priscilla Shane, Hector Garrison, and Delano Hampton! Beaters Brian and Brandon Randle and Keeper, Edgar Bones!"

James smirked, "Ready? Let's head out!"

The door swung open and the Gryffindor team fly out at high speed, making there way around the pitch, barley hearing Amber, "And the 7 time champs, Gryffindor! Team Captain James Potter, also chaser is followed out by Aiden Ballard and John Michaels, chasers, Sirius Black and Kevin Delancy, Beaters, Sean Emerson, his Keeper, and Robyn Rojas, Seeker!"

Everyone took there places while Lily and Keira were at the Gryffindor stands, watching intently, "So Lils, you still not talking to Jamie?"

Lily scowled, "No way, he's a prat, not to mention a klutz!"

Keira shrugged; maybe what Aiden and James had planned would work. "Oh look, the game is starting!"

They watched as James shook hands with Amos Diggory, a nice looking blonde in Hufflepuff and the whistle was blown and immediately, Amber's voice was heard, "Garrison has the Quaffle and is darting towards the Gryffindor side of the pitch! He throws… oh, but Emerson catches it and tosses it to Potter who is flying side by side with Cousin Ballard, passing the ball to each other. There at the Hufflepuff goals and… whoa, Ballard passes to Michaels instead who makes a goal! Gryffindor 10, Hufflepuff 0."

"Now Shane has the ball, makes her way dodging Potter and Michaels and quickly reflects a bludger hit by Black and she drops the quaffle? Ballard gets the quaffle, passes to Potter who makes another Goal! Gryffindor 20, Hufflepuff 0."

Lily was screaming with the rest of her house when all of a sudden, fireworks go off above. Everyone looks up and there, in Red and gold smoke were the words forming 'I'm Sorry Lily, Please forgive me?' Lily was stunned, James did this for her? Before she could blink, the words were gone and lily flowers were falling down. She caught one and smiled, how could a girl not forgive James after that?

"Wow, what a way to make a romantic statement, Lily sure is a lucky girl… Uh… sorry professor. Anyways, Potter has the quaffle and is about to make a goal but is hit with a bludger, that's got to hurt. Hampton has the quaffle and fakes a shot and passes to Shane who makes a goal! Gryffindor 20, Hufflepuff 10!"

The game went on and soon there was an exciting moment, "Looks like Diggory and Rojas have both spotted the snitch! There racing across the pitch and it looks like, oh Rojas pulled down with Diggory after her…there going to crash! Rojas pulls up just before she hits the ground but Diggory wasn't so lucky, OMG, Rojas had done the Wronski Feint! Good job! Diggory never saw it coming! Oh sorry Professor, anyways, back to the game, Ballard has the ball, tosses to Potter who drops to Michaels who is hit with a bludger! His nose is bleeding badly but he tosses to Ballard anyways who makes a goal! Gryffindor 140, Hufflepuff 100."

"Diggory and Rojas look like they've seen the snitch! There heading for the stands, and… Rojas has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor Wins the Game!"

Lily and Keira were jumping up and down now with joy as the team all went and hugged Robyn hard. This called for a celebration in the common room tonight!


	4. November

A/N: Hey, I'm back! (Play's scary music in background. haha jk) Well, hope you have fun reading this chapter.

Black For President : This chapter is a long one. I didnt mean for it to come out like that but I had to put in all the things i promised! Well, anyways, I know i didnt put much in the party but it was taking up a LOT of space along with Aiden's bday party. I'll make the next party better because it's Robyn's! My second favorite character in the story. How it turned out like that, I have no idea.

littlecutie007 : Aiden's more of an idea person then James is. He just finds a way to carry it out! Oh, andI noticed i didnt put it on but Aiden's Birthday is on November 14 (my bday! how convinient) and Robyn's is December 6

* * *

Robyn, Keira, Lily and Aiden were upstairs, getting ready for the party. When they came downstairs, the Marauder's couldn't take there eyes off them.

Robyn had on a baby blue camisole layered on a white one with a denim mini skirt and her honey blonde hair was up in a ponytail. She was smiling as Remus asked her for a dance, which she quickly accepted.

Lily had a green halter top with white pants and her fire red hair was put up in a messy bun. Her eyes were on James who blushed slightly under her gaze, "That was sweet James. Do you want to dance?" With that, they were off.

Keira had on a purple sundress with a white ribbon belt and her raven black hair was down in curls as she made her way through the crowd, probably to grab a drink.

Aiden was last, wearing hip hugger jeans and a black shirt with white letter that said, 'I'm multi-talented. I can talk and piss you off at the same time.' Her cappuccino hair was in two French braids and her eyes rested on Sirius who was grinning at her, "Care for a dance?"

Aiden seemed to think for a minute and his grin faltered a bit. She giggled, "What a stupid question. Let's go!"

As Aiden danced closely to Sirius, she noticed that most of the Gryffindor girls were glaring at her. She snuggled closer to Sirius, enjoying the jealous looks she was getting; it was fun to mess with people's minds.

Keira was at the refreshment table, dozen's of thoughts running through her mind. She was thrown out of her thoughts though when a smaller girl with the same raven black hair and bright brown as hers she immediately groaned inwardly. "What do you want Karen?"

Karen just smiled sweetly, "I just wanted to see if you could help me get a dance with James."

Keira rolled her eyes, "Just because you're my sister doesn't mean I'll help you with that. James isn't interested Karen, he likes Lily anyways."

Karen eyes darkened and she looked over to her two friends, "Come on Mallory, Sarah, Keira is being an ass."

Keira rolled her eyes at the girl, "Don't be so stuck up. Bye Beaufort, Herd, now, where was I?"

Keira took another swing of butterbeer and smiled, this party was turning out to be better then the other ones.

Robyn danced close with Remus and she looked up in his amber eyes, "So did you like the game?"

Remus chuckled, "With you doing the Wronski Feint? It was the best yet!"

Robyn giggled, "Yea, Aiden helped me learn it this summer when she and James came back from Italy."

Remus furrowed his brows, "You live near her?"

Robyn blushed, "With her actually. Sirius and I spent some time at Potter Manor, not wanting to wait at there separate houses for them to come back."

Remus shrugged it off, "They went to Italy you say? The sun did Aiden some good."

Robyn laughed, "Yeah, she was really pale. She lost the glasses and wears contacts now and her hair is behaving now."

Remus nodded, "You know, I think she would do Sirius some good."

Robyn shrugged, "They'd both do each other some good if they'd open there eyes. Sirius is too stubborn and Aiden is preoccupied helping other then herself."

Remus nodded and they danced in silence.

After several minutes, Aiden winked at James who nodded and excused himself from Lily. He walked over to the table and stood on it, gathering everyone's attention. The music stopped and everyone was watching him with interest. "Today we played a great game. I know a lot of you saw the fireworks and this is part II. Lily, this is for you."

Lily blushed and Aiden slipped out of Sirius arms and she waved her wand. Some music started playing and James began singing:

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

Lily rolled her eyes at this but couldn't help but smile at James out of tune voice. It was really sweet to do this.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

When Karen heard this, she was upset, she had liked James since she was first year and she wasn't going to give up just yet. She made her way through the crowd, ready to claw Lily but Keira saw this and tackled her baby sister to the ground and she muttered a silencing and stunning spell on her sister. Aiden gave Keira a thumb up and Aiden grinned as Keira took Karen upstairs.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Lily blushed as James stuck out his hand to her and she hesitantly grabbed it and she was pulled onto the table with him. He started twirling her around and she giggled despite herself.

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head _

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Lily rolled her eyes at this, she knew she had been mean to James before but she didn't think he'd take it to heart. James kissed her forehead softly making her blush more as there was whistles and catcalls throughout the room.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more _

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

When he finished, he pressed his lips to Lily as the two kissed in front of everyone who was grinning with 'finally' going through the room. Aiden laughed and put the music back on.

* * *

**_Robyn, my other best friend, she was my first friend actually, which might explains why we're so much closer then Lily or Keira. I remember each moment where she was cheerful, and each moment she was upset, always for the same reason. One time stuck out in my mind though, the time I wasn't there for her, but someone else was. Then there was Keira, what was she hiding from us?

* * *

_**

Robyn was sitting in the Astronomy Tower, tears flowing down her cheeks. She had run off during dinner when Bellatrix Black made a nasty comment about her parents and no one except Aiden, Lily and Keira knew why she was upset.

Aiden wasn't the first one to get up; it was actually Remus, "I'm just going to check up on her. You guys take care of Bella."

Sirius was upset about his cousin making such a comment but Aiden was first to get to her. She tackled the girl to the floor and placed her hands on her neck, chocking her only slightly. Everyone was silent as the Professor's were trying to get up fairly quickly, trying to stop the fight from happening. Too late, Bellatrix had slapped Aiden pretty hard that made her let go and she pulled her hair. Aiden wasn't done yet though, she punched Bellatrix on the nose and kicked her in the stomach that made her let go, "DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU BLOODY HAG!"

The Professor's tried to break it up but Aiden and Bellatrix were moving too quickly for them. Punches were thrown and soon the hall was chanting 'fight, fight, fight'.

Both girls were seeing red and they finally stopped in mid punch. "SILENCE! You two girls, I am deeply ashamed of you both. Miss Black, hold your tongue, I know it must be hard for you, no one must speak about another student in this school and if I hear it again, you will be expelled. Miss Ballard, I am disappointed that you started this Muggle fight and couldn't hold your temper. I know you were trying to defend your friend but this is unacceptable. Detention for two weeks, both of you, and if it happens again, you will both be expelled for sure."

Dumbledore's voice was strangely calm yet with much force that no student or teacher has ever heard and it scared everyone. Aiden and Bellatrix were unfrozen and they went there separate ways, Aiden heading out of the hall, trying to find Robyn.

* * *

When Aiden got to the Astronomy Tower, she opened the door slowly and closed it behind her and she saw Remus holding Robyn. He looked up at her and furrowed his brows, "What happened to you?"

Aiden shrugged it off and was by Robyn's side, "Are you alright? Does Remus know?"

Robyn smiled weakly and shook her head, "I wanted to tell all the boys at the same time so I don't have to repeat it." Robyn took another look at Aiden and she glared, "Don't tell me you got in a fight with her!"

Aiden sighed, "It's no big deal, really."

Robyn glared at her now, "No big deal? You're lip is bleeding and your right cheek is bruised!"

Aiden then grinned, "Bella is worse off with a swollen eye, a busted lip, and maybe a broken rib."

Robyn frowned before breaking out into a grin and she hugged her friend. Remus rolled his eyes, "Alright, now I thought this was supposed to be a tragic story!"

Aiden and Robyn laughed while Robyn pinched Remus cheeks, "Is little Remy sentimental now?"

Remus pouted and Robyn kissed him lightly which he blushed brighter then a tomato. Aiden grinned at the two and the door burst open to reveal Sirius, James, Lily and Keira, who were all out of breath, "W-We w-w-were looking a-all o-over for you!"

Lily and Keira immediately went over to Robyn to make sure she was ok, which he confirmed before Aiden let out a cough, "its story time for these boys."

Robyn smiled weakly, "Well once upon a time, there was a princess in a castle…"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Not that story!"

The girls giggled before Robyn turned serious, "Well, you see, you know how I'm a Half Blood…" everyone nodded there head and she continued, "Well my mother was a witch and my father was a muggle. When she was giving birth to me, she died, but not before naming me after her mother. My father went into a deep depression until he died several months later and I was sent to an orphanage. End of story."

Robyn turned around and looked out at the stars as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. James, Sirius and Remus were shocked. They would have never guessed this. Aiden nodded to Remus and pulled the others out of the Astronomy Tower so they could have some time alone.

James nodded to Aiden before clearing his throat, "Want to go for a walk Lily?"

Lily nodded, not really paying attention as they walked away, James snaking an arm around her waist. Keira had long before left and Sirius and Aiden were left. "Where's Peter?"

Sirius shrugged, "He hasn't been with us for several weeks now. He might have found himself a girlfriend."

Aiden and he grinned; Peter having a girlfriend was like saying James was gay. They laughed and soon Aiden winced at the pain, "Let's get you to Madam Promfrey."

Aiden shook her head, "Sirius, I'm fine. I told you, let's just go to the common room and wait for everyone."

Aiden began walking off but not before Sirius picked her up, cradling her in his arms and she began to struggle, "Sirius, this isn't funny! Let me go, I don't want to go to the hospital wing!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and started walking away, "You need too; I think you might have broken your knuckles."

Aiden looked down at her hand and saw it was bruised badly and she couldn't move it. She groaned; it was going to be a hard night.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and Lily was the first one up. She walked into the common room to see Robyn and Remus cuddling on the couch, talking in whispers while kissing sometimes. Lily smiled and walked back up, planning on taking a nice long shower. When she was done, she walked back in to see Aiden wasn't in the room. She frowned and saw Keira wasn't either; did they come back at all this morning? "Hey Lils, what's shaking?"

Lily turned around to see Robyn smiling. Lily sighed, "Did Keira or Aiden come back last night?"

Robyn frowned, "I don't know about Keira but Aiden was forced to go to the hospital wing, Sirius orders."

Lily giggled and then the door opened and Keira stood, stunned, "I—Uh—well, hi?"

Lily and Robyn looked at her appearance; it looked like she hadn't slept all night. "What were you doing? Where were you?"

Keira laughed hesitantly, "I was—out."

And with that, Keira left the room, leaving a confused Robyn and Lily.

Sirius came bouncing down the stairs, seeing the three girls on the couch he jumped on the table, "TODAY WE GO TO HOGSMEADE!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "About time your peanut sized brain figured it out."

Sirius clearly ignored her comment and the snickers from the other girls, "Well lovely Lily, would you do me the honors of going to Hogsmeade with my good pal James?"

Lily blushed and she immediately saw James run down the stairs, "PADFOOT DON'T DO IT… oh, too late."

Lily and James blushed and looked away while Sirius just grinned and jumped off the table, walking out of the common room, heading to the hospital wing.

When he reached it, he saw Aiden try to close the door slowly. "Hey Aiden, what are you doing?"

Aiden jumped and turned around and looked around hysterically, "The woman is trying to kill me in there with boredom! I need to get out and I need now, come on!"

Aiden grabbed Sirius hand and they ran off. When they rounded the corner, they could hear here shouts, "MISS BALLARD YOU GET BACK IN HERE! YOUR HIP HASN'T FULLY HEALED YET!"

Sirius grinned, "I could help with that."

Sirius picked her up while running and she giggled, "My knight in shining armor, except you smell like dog."

Sirius glared at her playfully before they both started laughing and they went through the portrait. Everyone looked at them questionably and Sirius accidentally dropped her. She growled and got up, rubbing her bottom, "First you pick me up and drag me to Madam Promfrey, then you steal me away while carrying me so I don't further injury myself but then you drop me. So much for Knight in Shining Armor."

Everyone laughed while Sirius grinned and Aiden glared. She went upstairs and Sirius shrugged, "I don't see why she's so upset."

Keira threw a pillow at him, "You dropped her you nit wit."

Sirius shrugged, "It happens a lot. I mean just yesterday James…"

James and Lily both threw a pillow at him and he chuckled as Lily was red with anger and James was trying to hide behind Remus. "Ha, Ha, very funny Black, you'll get yours today, don't worry."

* * *

When they were off for Hogsmeade, James and Lily held hands while walking ahead of the others. Aiden had become a little testy after the morning and Sirius was beginning to worry. Robyn pulled him in and whispered so the four (Keira, Robyn, Remus and Sirius) heard her, "Tomorrow's Aiden's birthday, she must have realized it this morning. She always gets like that."

Keira nodded to Robyn, "I'll keep her company while you all buy her the presents, the big blowout will be tomorrow."

Remus cleared his throat, "Where are we going to have her party? We want it to be private, right?"

Robyn nodded, "I was thinking the Astronomy Tower."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "We'll make reservations in the Three Broom Sticks."

Keira looked at Sirius suspiciously, "But we're not going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, we're not allowed out of the castle."

Sirius winked and the girls had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Keira walked with Aiden through Hogsmeade before Aiden and Keira settled in the Three Broom Sticks for a drink, "So where were you yesterday?"

Aiden calmly sipped her hot butterbeer and Keira laughed nervously, "What are you talking about Aiden? In Gryffindor Tower."

Aiden shot Keira a look and Keira sighed, "Alright, I didn't want to tell you this until later but, I'm dating someone."

Aiden nodded, "I know."

Keira frowned, "I know that you won't be happy with you and I wasn't sure how you'd take it."

Aiden nodded, "I know."

Keira sighed, "I mean, I don't want you to think I'm some kind of weirdo."

Aiden growled, "Keira, shut up, I know who you're dating."

Keira flushed, "Sorry, I just thought… wait, you know? How long?"

Aiden smiled, "Since yesterday. I was trying to sneak out when I saw you two talking and kissing. I thought it was weird at first, but it all made sense and you two looked… happy."

Keira gave Aiden a huge hug, "Oh I love you so much!"

Aiden grinned, "Well Keira, I don't think he'd be too happy with it, plus I don't swing that way."

Keira playfully hit Aiden and the two laughed and continued drinking butterbeer, talking about anything that came to mind.

An hour later, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily and Robyn came in and sat with them, "So what did we miss?"

Aiden shrugged while Keira looked at her, wondering if she'd tell or not, "We walked into some stores, then into some more stores, came in here for a butterbeer and talked and talked and talked, it was so exciting."

Everyone grinned, they shook there heads at Aiden's sarcasm and walked back up to the castle.

* * *

The next day Aiden slept in and it was noon now. Sirius was picked to keep her company while the others got her party ready. Sirius went up the stairs and creaked the door opened and walked in, trying to be as quiet as possible. He held a breath and he slowly stepped over her trunk and went to open her hangings slightly. "Boo."

Sirius yelped and stepped back, causing him to trip over her trunk and fall to the ground with a thud. He had tangled himself in the clothes on the floor and Aiden smirked, "So what are we doing today before my surprise party?"

Sirius pouted as he finally got the last clothing off of him, "You weren't suppose to know. Hence the surprise part."

Aiden laughed and rolled around in her bed, "I'll act real surprise. I promise! Anyways, Robyn already knows I know anyways."

Sirius gaped, "Robyn TOLD you?"

Aiden shook her head, "Robyn always throws me a party on my birthday, it's a tradition with all of us actually."

Sirius shook his head and got up, rubbing his now sore bottom and she laughed, "Come on, lay down with me. I don't fee like doing anything."

Sirius sighed and plopped down on the bed and saw she was looking up at the ceiling. He followed her gaze and saw there on the ceiling was the Marauder's Map. "How did you know about it?"

Aiden giggled, "James is my cousin. So naturally I know all about it and how you are all animagus. Oh look, James just tripped over his own feet. Pathetic isn't he?"

Aiden and Sirius laughed as they laid down, watching the dots run around while it gave details about what they were doing. They disappeared from the map and Aiden stretched, "I guess the party's now?"

Sirius nodded and they got up and Aiden looked around. "I'm just going to get dressed and we can go. Meet me downstairs."

When Aiden came down, she was wearing a green shirt with pink letters saying, 'Hold me, Kiss me, Love me, or just buy me a freaking fire whiskey.' He chuckled at her choice of shirt and she grinned, "Girl's can have fun too, let's go."

Aiden had the map with her and they successfully got to the Three Broom Sticks where it was decorated with pink and green balloons with a banner saying, 'Happy Birthday Dennie' Dennie was crossed out though and on top it had 'Denny'. Aiden laughed, "I bet James tried to do the banner."

Lily scowled at James who shrugged, "I didn't know she'd notice."

They laughed and Aiden hugged all of her friends and they sat down in a round table. "Let's open presents first; then have fun."

Aiden sighed as Keira handed her a gift. By the end of it, she had gotten personal parchment and quills from Keira, books from Lily and Remus, some Jelly Beans and Twizzlers (which she thanked Robyn immensely since she was running low on it), a diary from James, a charm bracelet from Sirius, an invisibility cloak from her aunt and uncle, and a crystal chess set from her parents which was engraved, 'To our beautiful daughter on her birthday. Love Mum and Dad.' Aiden thanked everyone and they were about to move on when Dumbledore came in. Everyone went pale but his smile and twinkling eyes gave them some hope. "Miss Ballard, I hope your enjoying your birthday?"

Aiden nodded her head slowly and Dumbledore chuckled, "Don't worry, this stays here. I do not wish to punish you. I came here for a gift. Keep it in your room or he'll cause trouble."

Behind Dumbledore Aiden saw was a Niffler. Aiden squealed and hugged the Niffler and James blinked a couple of time along with Robyn who said at the same time, "Is that Echo?"

Aiden kissed the Niffler and then hugged Dumbledore, "I didn't think you'd let me keep him here but thank you."

Dumbledore chuckled and was off. James frowned, "Does your parents know?"

Aiden shrugged, "Who cares, Echo's here."

Echo looked around curiously and sniffed the Jelly Beans curiously and Aiden snatched them away, "Mine, here, have some Twizzler's that you love so much."

The Niffler was chewing happily on it and everyone laughed.

* * *

Hey well that was long and I hoped you liked it, especially the fight with Bellatrix. I really hated her so i wanted her to get hurt badly and well, Robyn was up crying, Lily is more of a talker, Keira is more of a sweetheart and since Aiden is supposed to be tough (her name does mean firey) i put that in there. I dont like Karen and she's important to the plot to if any of you dont like her and want me to kill her off, cant. Anyways, here's some things to look forward to in the next chapter, Girls night, Robyn's bday party, DADA class and duelling club, Christmas vacation with some fun and games, and then a heartbreak at the end. I dont want to write it but I have to, it's important so, yeah, the chapter will end on Christmas day. Oh, you might even find out who Keira is dating, can anyone take a guess? Maybe you can think of the next sweet thing Aiden thinks up for James to do for Lily, i want one more in before they get together. (Next chapter is going to be extremely long since i have to fit everything in...thats going to be a tad bit hard) 


	5. December

AN: Hey everybody, here's the next chapter and I hope everyone likes it, Sorry it took a bit longer then the others, i really didnt want to write it because of the ending, it still breaks my heart! Anyways, some of the chapters are going to get darker. Can I get someone to read over the chapters and tell me spelling or grammer mistakes, when i scan through, i know i miss a lot. That would help a lot!

tropicalpunch9812 : I'm glad you liked it and I hope you keep reading it

TickleMepInK21 : haha, i read over that part in the story and I understand why you might had thought she was dating a girl but no, she isnt.

IvyMoon : I'm glad you like the story but I'm sorry to say she's not dating Diggory, you'll find out who it is in the story. I like the way your thinking about how James could spell something out for her but it's a little cliche, I'll think on it.

littlecutie007 : Haha, i would** NEVER EVER EVER EVER**... etc... pair someone up with Peter, the no good (insert improper words) but it was a good guess.

-Scp- : Thanks, it makes me feel a lot better about my writing!

I'll be updating soon, now on to the story!

**_

* * *

_**

**_December; the greatest and worst month of my entire life; the month that started the breakdown. That month was crystal clear to me and will forever be engraved in my mind. The joy, the happiness, the betrayal, it all started here.

* * *

_**

"Okay, so here's the game, one of us asks a question and the others have to answer truthfully, alright?"

Everyone nodded to Robyn who gently put down bottles of cold soda and candy was sprawled out all over the floor. Lily cleared her throat while smiling happily at everyone, "Alright, I go first. Aiden, what's the worst thing you've ever done."

Aiden smiled and thought for a moment before popping a jellybean in her mouth, "The bet with James against Lestrange. Alright, Keira, what's your greatest fear?"

Keira shuddered as she answered, "Lightning, I mean, I like it when it rains, it's just the lightning that bothers me. Not the thunder either, I don't know why. Hmm, Robyn, how many boyfriends have you had?"

Robyn rolled her eyes as each girl leaned in close, they knew she dated every so often but weren't exactly sure, "1 boyfriend, dated a couple of times, anyways, Aiden, chocolate or vanilla?"

Aiden laughed, "Random. Well Vanilla actually, even though I love Cherry the most. Lils, have you and James gotten together yet?"

Lily threw a skittle at the girl who got hit in the eye (ow, your violent Lily!) "No, your stupid prat of a cousin still hasn't asked me! I mean, he used to ask me everyday last year but now, he doesn't even think it! Anyways, Keira…"

Lily thought for a moment before a grin spread across her face, "What did you do the night Aiden and Bellatrix got into a fight? You never came back and wouldn't answer us!"

Keira blushed and looked down at the ground, and then at Aiden for help but Aiden was busy studying the wall. "I uh—well… alright I guess the truth should come out. I'm dating Severus Snape."

Lily and Robyn both gasped and Keira watched there expressions changed from surprise, to disgust, then anger, "YOU'VE WHAT!"

Robyn growled dangerously, "You know the boy doesn't have a backbone! He's just another Slytherin and or rule was that we NEVER date a Slytherin! How long have you been with him?"

Keira was on the verge of tears but she held them back, "Ever since we all ditched Aiden because she told us she liked Lestrange! I mean, if Aiden was brave enough for something like that, so was I! You guys are supposed to be my best friends and back me up!"

Lily was just as red as her hair now, "Best friends who don't tell each other such secrets! We didn't even have a clue!"

Aiden sighed, she decided it was time to interfere, "I knew."

Keira had streaks of tears going down her face while Robyn calmed a bit and thought it through. Lily however wasn't about to give up her fight. "You knew? How come everyone's keeping secrets? It's stupid! Keira, you better break up with him."

Aiden narrowed her eyes and hit Lily over the head with a paper ball, "Lily, will you shut up a minute? We're not to only one's keeping secrets! I've seen you and Potter snog away somewhere and you won't even admit you like him! Robyn is always with Remus so you two wouldn't have even shown the signs that something was up until now! What happened to friends noticing when something's there? I don't know about you two but I support the relationship. Even if I don't care much for him, he makes her happy."

Lily just rolled her eyes and chewed on some more skittles while Keira smiled weakly at Aiden who didn't return the favor, so much for a girl's night. Everyone was aggravated with each other. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife and serve it to someone who will eat it until Robyn spoke up softly, "I don't like Snape either but I don't have a choice if that's what Kia really wants. I think you should accept it too Lils."

Lily sighed, "Just give me some time. Let's do something else… Makeovers!"

Aiden, Keira and Robyn grinned at how fast Lily could change moods and the girls were laughing and squealing the entire night.

* * *

With time, Lily was able to accept the fact that her best friend was with her worst enemy but it was alright, it was worth seeing her best friend happy. They were closer then every before now but the boys were still oblivious. 

Everyone was now in Defense against the Dark Arts class, waiting for there teacher, Miss Fiona, to start there class. It was a combination of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's which doesn't mix well. Finally the classroom door was thrown open and Miss Fiona walked in with a slight smirk, "Welcome, today will be a sort of free day. I was instructed to start a dueling club, but I do not wish anyone to just join. I want the best, 3 from each of the houses each year. Now, we will have a little match today and the best 6 will be selected."

Whispers broke out as Miss Fiona called the Slytherin's up, inspecting each style and power of the spells thrown. It came down to Severus Snape, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Bellatrix Black. Aiden let out a small shiver as she saw the glare directed to her by Bella but quickly shrugged it off.

"Next up, Miss Ballard and Mr. Lupin. Both of you give it all you got. Begin."

Aiden stood in position and waited for Remus to make the first move, she watched as his lips begun to move and she quickly deflected the stunning spell. She moved quickly, "Expelliarmus!"

Remus moved just in time and threw one of his very own but Aiden reflected it back at him, Causing boils to spring from his left arm but he wasn't finished. "Densaugeo!"

"Protego." She didn't throw a spell at him this time, but waited for him to throw one instead. He seemed to sense this so he quickly lashed out, "Flagrate!"

A fire line was created, blocking everyone from the circle as they circled each other steadily, watching each others movements slowly, "Incarcerous!"

This time Aiden didn't see it coming as it wrapped around her legs. She scowled, "Nox!"

All the lights went out except for the light radiating off the fire around them. Aiden quickly muttered the counter curse, "Petrificus Totalus! Silencio!"

Remus deflected the first spell but was silenced and he narrowed his eyes and Aiden grinned, it was obvious as to who won this duel, "Accio wand."

Aiden twirled the wand in her fingers and everything was returned back to normal, "Good job Miss Ballard, you too Mr. Lupin. I haven't seen such a great duel since my days. Next, Miss Evans and Mr. Longbottom."

Aiden smiled as she lifted the silencing curse and handed back his wand and they sat down, "That was pretty good Remy, where did you learn to duel like that?"

Remus grinned, "I could say the same to you."

Aiden blushed and looked away, "In a pureblood family, you learn about it. Anyways, I'm sure you'll get a spot."

Aiden was right, by the end of class; Remus, Robyn and Aiden were all chosen for Gryffindor and everyone was now excited, looking forward to the New Year. They got congratulations from James and Sirius, who obviously were upset but they shrugged it off.

* * *

Robyn, Aiden, Lily, Keira, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter were all under a tree near the lake when Peter turned to them, "I'm going up." 

James frowned, "Alright Peter, meet us for dinner then?"

Peter scowled and walked off, not even answering James question. Robyn furrowed her brows, "Not very cheery is he? He needs to get laid or something."

They laughed and sighed, not even noticing someone was snooping around, "Hmm, that's interesting. Rojas thinks Pettigrew should get laid. Oh, the perfect story for the school. I wonder what else is going on."

James kept looking at Lily and sighed, he wasn't sure if he should ask Lily out anymore but keep her as a friend. It was better then loosing her. "Hmm, Potter still seems to be after Evans, that's another."

Aiden got moved over to the lake and put her foot down on the frozen water. She smirked as she transfigured her shoes into a pair of ice skates and began to skate around. Sirius was looking around carefully, wasn't it dangerous? He shook off the feeling and watched her graceful steps and noticed that Lily, Keira and Robyn were all joining in. When they were out of hearing, James looked over to Sirius, "Quit worrying Siri, Aiden can take care of herself. She's proved it so many times."

Remus nodded, "Yea, I mean, last quidditch game against Ravenclaw, when that rouged bludger was after her, she took care of it. I still wonder who did it anyways."

Sirius scowled, "Who knows but that was really dangerous, I almost got hit!"

James smirked suddenly, "Yea, she was able to make at least 3 goals, that's my girl."

They all laughed and the person snuck into the shadows, writing furiously on a notebook while running back to Hogwarts.

* * *

The next day when the Marauder's went to the Great Hall, everyone was silent. They looked around uneasily and made there way over to the table and heard whispers but couldn't make out what they were saying. The doors slammed open not moments later and in came four angry looking girls, all holding crumbled newspapers. They stalked over to the boys and slammed them down at the same time, making the table shake and several dishes to fall and break but they weren't listening to it. "Look at this! It's absurd! Pathetic! Something Rita Skeeter would write!" 

James carefully picked up the newspaper and read the headline 'Truth about the Marauder's and recently known Minx's of Hogwarts.' He looked down and read the bottom:

_It is known that the great James Potter has been chasing after the beautiful and talented Lily Evans, but what is the story behind it? It had been known that at the Hufflepuff verses Gryffindor game that he had said he was sorry to Miss Evans, but what is the reason behind this you say? He had managed to bed the Head Girl and then went off with his dear cousin Aiden Ballard. He quoted "Yea, Aiden managed to do it 3 times too! That's my girl."_

James crumpled the paper and looked over to the Ravenclaw table where the editor of the school newspaper, Rita Skeeter, was smiling as she answered the questions of younger students who obviously believed the stories. Remus took the paper from James who was still glaring daggers and read the next story carefully.

_It is also known of Robyn Rojas and Remus Lupin's new relationship. But is this the cute couple that people have so believed it is? When Robyn was quoted, she answered this truthfully, "I got Peter laid." When will the truth come to Remus that his girlfriend had been unfaithful to him with his best friend none the less?_

Remus growled dangerously and stood up furiously and walked out the door. Robyn was in no way going to let this slide so she jumped the table but was held back by Sirius and James, "Calm down Robyn, just come on, we need to go talk to Dumbledore about this."

Robyn glared daggers at Rita who was now smirking at her. Keira wasn't finished yet so before she left the great hall, she picked up a bowl of pudding and threw it all the way across the hall, hitting Rita in the face. She shrieked and people began throwing food all over the place, Professor's trying to calm the mess down. Keira smirked triumphantly, "Keira? Is that you?"

Keira laughed, "The bitch got what she deserved!"

Aiden shook her head and laughed, "I'm rubbing off on you too much!"

They laughed as they walked to Dumbledore's office. When they entered, they saw he was calmly sitting at his desk. He looked up and smiled warmly, "Well, what do we have here? What can I do for you?"

Sirius scowled and yelled, "YOU CAN START BY KICKING RITA SKEETER OFF THE BLOODY NEWSPAPER!"

Aiden shoved Sirius and sent him a glare before giving Dumbledore the school newspaper for him to read. They all waited in silence before Dumbledore got up, the twinkle in his eyes gone, "I'm sorry this had to happen to all of you. I can do what I can, please wait here."

Dumbledore exited the office and Lily bit her lip, "I don't suppose this was the best idea. I haven't seen him this mad since Aiden punched the living daylights out of Bellatrix."

Sirius chuckled, "That's something I will never forget!"

They laughed and waited as Dumbledore to return. When he did get back, the Marauder's turned serious this time. He sighed, "I did what I can. She isn't allowed to write anymore on you 7, nothing at all but I can not stop the rumors that would possibly arise."

The girls smiled and said at the same time, "I don't care; it's not like any of its true anyways."

They looked at each other and cracked a grin before they started laughing and Dumbledore's eyes sparkled again. They all left his office in great spirits.

* * *

"Hurry up James! Robyn will be here any minute!" 

It was now December 6 and Robyn's birthday and Remus wanted everything to be perfect for her. "Aiden! Hurry up with the spell! Where's Sirius with the food? Lily! That doesn't go there! A little to the left! Good!"

Keira laughed lightly, sitting on the cold ground, "Calm down Remus, you act like it's your wedding!"

He blushed while everyone let out a little 'awww'. Robyn could be seen walking towards them now and Remus turned around to yell at them but saw everything was in perfect order. He scowled and turned back around from the smirking faces of his friends, "Robyn! Happy birthday sweetie!"

He kissed her on the cheek and she giggled, pulling away from his death grip, "I'll be here all night Remus, you can at least let me breathe."

He flushed red and Aiden bounced up and down, handing Robyn her present, "Open it now!"

Robyn laughed and pulled the beautiful silver ribbon from the red wrapped present. She took the paper off slowly and everyone watched Aiden stare wide eyed at Robyn, taking her sweet time. Robyn finally opened the cardboard box and she held her breath. Was this is? She looked at Aiden carefully who only smirked proudly. Robyn hugged her tightly and Aiden laughed, "Oh my god Aiden! I can't believe you got it! I'm going to wear it to the ball on Christmas day!"

Remus tried to get a peak but Robyn pulled it away from view, "No, not until the ball."

He pouted and everyone laughed. Robyn got some jewelry to go along with the dress from James and shoes from Aiden's parents. She also got a new bag with her name in gold stitching from Lily, the book 'Hexes and Jinx's: the right way' from Sirius, which wasn't found anywhere else ("You need it to be able to beat Remus and Aiden right?" Receiving a hug from Robyn while Aiden and Remus smacked him), restocking in her candy from Keira and lastly, Remus sat her down and opened a velvet blue box with a gold ring with a single sapphire. Robyn looked at Remus and then back down at the ring and she opened her mouth to say something but Remus cleared his throat, "Robyn, we've been together for a month now and I already know I want to be there for you. I promise myself to you."

Robyn smiled weakly before tears came from her eyes and she hugged and kissed Remus deeply. Everyone let out "Awww." And they received glares from Remus and Robyn. "Alright, enough of this mushy stuff! Let's have ourselves a party!"

The music began playing and James smiled at Lily, holding his hand out. "Care for a dance?"

Lily smiled brightly, "Yes I actually would, come on Robyn, Keira, Aiden, let's hit it!"

James's jaw dropped while Sirius and Remus sniggered at him. They watched as the girls danced closely, almost like they've done it hundreds of times, 'god James, stop being bloody stupid. There best friends, they must have danced sometime if they felt like dancing!' he groaned; 'now I'm talking to myself. This isn't good.' James noticed Sirius was drooling a little bit as Remus was blushing as he watched.

The girls smirked when they saw each of them in a trance and proceeded to dance closer. "Close your mouths, you'll attract flies."

The boys all shut there mouths immediately and smirked. Sirius took hold of Aiden and threw her into the lake. Remus pushed Robyn and Keira into the lake and James had trouble getting to Lily, "Bloody hell James, Lily's too small and you're still not getting her into the lake!"

Then there was a sharp scream coming from the lake. Everyone snapped there eyes at Aiden who was screaming. "SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK! MY HAIR!"

Everyone sniggered as the girl was worrying about her hair, which gave James the timing to throw Lily in the lake also. The boys all laughed, not even noticing that Aiden had gotten out and pushed James and Remus in. Aiden had her wand pointed out at Sirius. He took one look at her, seaweed hanging from her hair and clothes that he doubled over again. Aiden mouth curved into a smirk that a Slytherin would be proud of, she put binds on his legs and arms and he was starting to get worried. "Don't worry darling, its only payback!"

Aiden jumped onto the tree on a thick branch and tied the end of the ropes in it and proceeded to pull Sirius up who was squirming, "Aiden, I was only playing! Come on, this isn't funny!"

Aiden got him into the air and jumped down and smirked, "Awww, don't worry Siri, we wont leave you for too long."

James and Remus looked carefully at the other girls but they were too busy laughing to think about getting them. "So what should we do to dear Jamie and sweet Remy?"

'Damn it, I thought too soon!'

They all messed around, splashing water and soon Sirius was let down but not gently ("ow! Darn it Aiden! Couldn't you slowly pull me down?" She just sniggered). Keira had soon excused herself and James and Lily snuck off somewhere while Robyn and Remus cuddled somewhere else, leaving Sirius and Aiden to watch the stars.

* * *

School was out and the Marauder's were seeing off Peter whose mom wanted him home for the break. "Say hi to your mum for us Pete! Have fun and don't forget to write us so we can send our presents!" 

Peter didn't make any notice that he had heard James as he boarded the train by himself. Remus sighed, "He's not himself lately; maybe we should say something."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "The little rat's just as clueless as ever. He only goes with those who had power; we used to have power over the school until this year when we stopped pulling pranks and he's probably found someone else."

They all agreed, Peter was a pushover, they all left the station and up to Hogwarts, unaware of the eyes on them on the train.

* * *

"Is everybody here?" A cold chilly voice spoke to people in the compartment. "I said is everybody here!" 

It was clear that the woman was impatient and everybody nodded, not wanting to get on the bad side of the woman. "Everyone here is on revenge for the Marauder's or those stupid girls?"

Everyone nodded once again and she growled dangerously, but a hand on her shoulder calmed her down. "Don't Bella. Now, I have some ideas, but we need everyone's cooperation."

Bellatrix Black smiled at her boyfriend, Rodolphus Lestrange, as he told them of there plans for payback, sweet revenge.

* * *

"_My pretty, I'll have you soon." Aiden felt her body tremble as she tried to sink away in the shadow. She wasn't sure who she was hiding from but she sensed it was necessary. "Come out and play wont you?"_

_The cold sick voice that sounded oddly like a hiss. She held a breath as her jade green eyes met blood red ones. She wanted to cry, shriek, run away, but her body wouldn't let her do any of this. "I'm COMING!"_

Aiden let out a scream as she bolted out of her bed. She looked around and saw it wasn't even light outside. She felt the warm tears on her cheeks and she wiped them off slowly, making her way to the bathroom without disturbing her fellow roommates. She splashed water on her face and noticed the dark rings under her eyes. She had been having the same dreams since school let out and she didn't know why. She groaned and got her cloak, she needed some fresh air and time to think.

Walking down the halls always made her feel better. It was snowing outside and she smiled, 'the Marauder's are going to want to be the first out there.' "What are you doing?"

Aiden jumped and turned quickly to see Severus Snape. She smiled weakly but he didn't return the favor, "I was just walking. I could ask you the same."

He didn't say anything but looked out of the window too. Aiden studied him carefully. He had a glow about him now, not the usual cold demeanor she was used to and she figured Keira had something to do with this. "Why are you up?"

Severus locked eyes with her, "Thinking."

Aiden nodded and they continued to watch the snow fall silently. They didn't know how long they were watching the snow, but Aiden shivered despite herself. Severus only smirked, "Cold?"

Aiden nodded and he nodded in agreement. "Its funny how something so pure can cover all the evil of the world."

Aiden knew Severus had a double meaning to it. But she continued to watch the snow, "There is always a chance in this world. Someone to give it, and someone to receive it."

Severus nodded and turned away, "I'm leaving. Tell Keira to meet me tonight."

He walked off and Aiden smiled, Keira really did have a good affect on him. She just wondered how he could trust her like that.

* * *

"AIDEN GET UP! THERE'S SNOW AND I WANNA PLAY!" 

Aiden scowled, she just got into bed 30 minutes ago and they finally wanted to get there lazy asses up? She rolled her eyes and buried herself in the blankets and pillows but James would have none of it. He jumped on the bed, whining like a little boy and Aiden had to smile at his antics, it always worked before. "Alright Jamie boy, I'm up."

James gave a squeal of delight that made Aiden put the back of her hand against his forehead, "Are you feeling alright? Maybe a potion and some rest and…" James narrowed his eyes and Aiden giggled, "I'm only kidding. Get dressed and I'll meet everyone in the common room."

James ran out of the room like a little boy and she shook her head softly, "My little Jamie, what would I do without him?"

Someone scoffed in the room and she turned to see Alice Prewett smiling at her, "Probably off trying to baby Remus or Sirius."

Aiden laughed as she looked through her trunk, "Staying for the holiday's Alice?"

The blonde haired girl with tight curls and bright blue eyes nodded her head. The girl was pretty, but she was just a bit chubby, but happy none the less. The girl was an angel. "Why don't you come play with us outside? I wouldn't fancy being alone for the holidays."

Alice brightened as she crawled out of bed and proceeded to change also. When both girls were in warm clothes, they walked down to meet Keira, Lily, James, Robyn, Remus, and Sirius, "Hey, Alice is coming with us."

James nodded, "Girls against boys."

Remus rolled his eyes, "It's uneven then James!"

James seemed to be in thought for a moment, "Aiden will be on our team then. She's more like a boy anyways."

Aiden scowled and threw a vase that almost hit James; luckily Remus saw this and pushed his head down. "Remus, you honestly need to stop saving his ass."

Remus grinned, "Then who else would there be to talk about some 'Jimmy' at night?"

James flushed deep red while Aiden grinned at this, "Did you say Jimmy? Ha, Ha, I thought you were over that James."

James rolled his eyes and ran out the common room, but not before sticking his tongue out. Aiden scrunched her nose up before running after him. Alice smiled, "Well they act more like brother and sister who are 5 years old."

They all laughed before following the two out slowly. When they got to the doors, they saw Aiden tackle James to the ground and as she smashed a snowball into his hair. He laughed and threw snow at her, giving him time to roll her over and pelt her with snowballs. "Hey you two! Are we going to have a snowball fight or what?"

Aiden thought for a minute, "How about partners? Keira and Remus, Lily and Sirius, James and Alice while Robyn and I are together?"

Everyone didn't have a problem so they ran off, gathering snowballs and making forts as fast as they can. Robyn and Aiden rolled there eyes at this as they used there wands to make a fort and snowballs. Aiden put a little white flag with a pirate scull to complete the fort and Robyn laughed, "Is that your mark or something?"

Aiden grinned; she put the flag everywhere she went. "Of course. Now, We have a date with some no good pranksters."

Robyn and she threw snowballs at the others who were still trying to build forts and snowballs, hitting Remus in the leg, Sirius in the forehead, and barely missing James who threw some in return which hit Aiden dead on. She rubbed her forehead and pouted, "That hurt. THIS MEANS WAR!"

Keira, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Robyn and Alice had gotten tired after a while so they sat on the steps as they watched Aiden and James still going at it. "How could they still go on? I'm tired!"

Lily giggled, "James and Aiden could go on for days I bet. They've spent every Christmas at home with family until this year, plus there in shape…"

Sirius scowled, "Are you implying that I'm fat?"

Alice laughed, "You sound like a girl Sirius, calm down."

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms, muttering under his breath and Remus smirked, "Alice does have a point. Sirius are you sure your not…"

Sirius threw a snowball at Remus, "Shut up mate."

"I'll get you Potter! This war isn't over yet!"

They all looked over to see James and Aiden had abandoned the snow and began tickling each other now. "Interesting isn't it?"

They all looked up to see an amused Dumbledore and a disappointed McGonagall. "This is childish Albus, we should have them stop and…"

Dumbledore bent down and gathered some snow as Professor McGonagall rambled on. He stood up straight and hurtled the snowball to her. She screamed furiously and Dumbledore chuckled, "Come on then, I'd like to have a snow war!"

Sirius and Remus had a mischievous grin while the girls looked worriedly at McGonagall who huffed and pelted a snowball after the old man, "ALBUS YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

Aiden and James stopped and looked to see quite a sight. Dumbledore was running joyously around like a little kid while McGonagall was chasing him, trying to hit him with a snowball. Aiden grinned and pelted one at Dumbledore who was hit in the face. He stopped and looked at her before throwing one back. "TAKE COVER!"

The snow war was finally over, Remus, Robyn, James, Aiden and Dumbledore won while Lily, Alice, Keira, Sirius and McGonagall lost. They soon found out what a sore loser Professor McGonagall could be. She whined all the way up to dinner and during most of it while Professor Dumbledore rubbed the salt on the wound. They found it amusing. They were all in the common room now, drinking hot chocolate and sinking into the couches. When people were almost asleep, Aiden walked over and shook Keira and smiled, "Severus is waiting for you."

Keira gave her a curious look before hugging her tightly and sneaking out of the common room. Aiden smiled and slowly fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Day's passed by and Christmas was known all around Hogwarts. Aiden was awaken to James whining and so she went downstairs and everyone opened presents happily while drinking hot cocoa and popping candy in there mouths. Echo almost 'killed' Sirius when he produced a gold watch from James parents and watched him fight the Niffler for it back. "Sirius! Honestly, do you really need it?" 

Sirius pouted, "Its GOLD Robyn! Plus it came from James parents!"

Robyn rolled her eyes as everyone laughed as Sirius tried to pounce the Niffler who ended up scratching the living daylights out of him. He whimpered and Lily sighed, trying to fix him up. The door open and Dumbledore came in slowly looking grave as ever. They didn't think they've ever seen the light leave his eyes completely, they weren't the sky blue eyes, but looked black and lifeless. He was pale and his arms were shaking at his side, "A moment Miss Ballard, Mr. Potter?"

They nodded and got up slowly, making there way out to the hall where Dumbledore had to lean against the wall for support. His eyes were closed as tears fell from his eyes and he didn't even bother to wipe them off. "I'm sorry to say this, but Miss Ballard, you're parents… your parents are…"

Aiden immediately felt her heart race, her parents were what? In St. Mungo's? What was it? "Professor?"

Dumbledore looked up at her and sighed, "They are dead Aiden; Voldemort killed them last night."

* * *

AN: Tell me how you feel about the chapter because i'm a lil spektical (or however you spell that) about putting it up. I thought it was a little appropriate though, to set everything up for later chapters. The next chapter is going to be depressing, (wouldnt you if you found out your parents were dead?) so there's not much to say, i'll try to get two chapters up tomorrow so you'll have something to look forward to. I always want know what you all think about Keira and Severus, or maybe Keira in general. Do you like them toether? Do you like Keira? Is she stupid to put into the story? Things like that. 

Hugs and Kisses,

Silverdragon86


	6. DecemberJanuary

IvyMoon : I tried to make this Chapter as interesting as possible, some of it i was just writing and had to erase it all because it didnt come out like i wanted so i guess it does in a way bring them closer? I dont even know yet! haha

littlecutie007 : You think reading it is depressing? I had to write it! haha i didnt want to but it had to happen sooner or later, well.. actually it had to happen now. oh well.

Black For President : In later chapters it's going to basically be about Keira and Severus (actually, in chapter 8 and so on, since i already wrote the other chapters.) So Yeah!

Padfoot's love : Thank you so very much, and I will try my best to make the endings better, but i had to end it somewhere while i give you enough info (shakes head and pouts at the keyboard) it wont cooperate with my brain!

Tonks101 : Haha, i'm glad you like my story and i'm not the only one haha.. hope you keep reading.

AN: Well this story didnt quite go as planned but it still follow's my main idea scheme for this story. I think i'll maybe have a total of 20 chapters or more.. we'll see. Now... enjoy! I'll put the next chapter up as soon as i edit it (my comp was being retarded today!)

**_

* * *

_**

**_My parents, the one influence in my life that made me who I am had torn me apart. I knew my parents wouldn't have wanted me to mope around for them but in my chest I could feel the pain still, the wounds that Voldemort had caused. After that night I wasn't afraid to say his name, only made a silent promise to bring the dark lord down, even if it killed me._**

Aiden sat down in her bedroom, looking down at her hands. She didn't know what was wrong, she hadn't cried, not even when Dumbledore told her this news. She figured she was in shock, actually, she hoped she was.

_Flashback_

_Aiden looked at Dumbledore's sad eyes, letting the words sink in. "W-w-what?"_

_Dumbledore closed his eyes and shook his head, indicating that he couldn't and wouldn't repeat it. She knew how close of friends Dumbledore was of her parents. James wrapped his arms around his cousin, hoping she wouldn't cry, he wasn't too good in comforting, but he felt the pang hit his heart at hearing that his aunt and uncle were dead. "Aiden?"_

_Aiden didn't answer, only nodded to Dumbledore and ran down the halls, she needed time to think, a lot of time. She wasn't about to go back to the common room anytime soon, where the sad eyes would follow her. No, she didn't need anybodies pity. She reached the Astronomy Tower and she fell on her knees while looking up at the dark sky, the stars shining brightly and she felt a wave of anger as she let out a blood hurling scream. She grabbed anything and started throwing things, making sure to break anything and everything; she couldn't help it, nor wanted to. After she was finished, she jumped on the ledge and looked down. It was a long way down, but her head was swirling with questions she wasn't sure she wanted answers to. She was about to jump where she heard a silky voice, "Don't do it."_

_She looked back in the cold onyx eyes and another wave of anger rushed over her as she jumped off of it and walked over to him, poking him in the chest, "You Severus Snape, can tell me nothing! I don't need your 'stop being stupid because it's annoying' comments!"_

_Severus Snape was unaffected by her words as she grabbed the broken chair and hurtled it out of the window, waiting for it to hit the ground. She heard a low sound and smirked as she knew it reached its destination, "I'm not giving you pity, even if sure you didn't want it. I know you well enough."_

_Aiden scowled at him and pounded her fists at his chest but he stood his ground until she fell to the floor in a messy heap. Severus leaned down to face her eye level. Aiden sighed, "I can't even cry. I don't even know why."_

_Severus gave a small smile, one she never seen before, "You're in shock, you'll get to the point of denial and then you'll feel it overcome you. Remember this, 'every bad has something good coming its way.' Have a… more pleasant a night then I expect you to be."_

_He left and Aiden sighed, curling up in a ball, thoughts and memories overcoming her._

_End Flashback_

Aiden sighed and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them. She looked around the room. Her vanity with her wand and crested brush. Her red bedding with the silver Ballard crest and the silver walls. Her father made this room specially designed for her every summer, changing it to her liking. 'I'm not changing it anymore, you can count on that.' There was a knock at the door and her eyes fell to James who was leaning on the frame, watching her intently, "Stop staring James, you know I hate it!"

James smiled weakly before walking in and sitting on her bed with his hand on her shoulder, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Aiden nodded stiffly, tomorrow was her parents funeral. She hadn't, and didn't want to see there bodies. "I'm ready."

Silence filled the room once again and James cleared his throat, "You've been sitting here for 3 days, everyone has owled you, but you haven't even read Robyn's, your best friend."

Aiden just looked into James eyes and he sighed, "Alright. I'll come back with some takeout. Stay put."

Aiden watched James leave. She loved the boy to death, and with a look, he could understand all her problems, thoughts, and even fears. She furrowed her brows, it was funny how two related people who were so much alike, looked totally opposite. His hair was a messy raven black while hers was an elegant cappuccino brown. His eyes were a mesmerizing hazel while hers was an alluring jade green with a touch of pink. She smiled weakly for the first time in days, just from the thought of her own cousin. She sighed and closed her eyes, she felt guilty for the night she left.

Flashback

Aiden finally exited the frozen Astronomy Tower and into the common room to see most people asleep. She crept up the stairs and looked around for a change of clothes and Echo, she needed to leave tonight. She was halfway done when the door creaked open. There stood Lily, Robyn and Keira, all with worried looks on there faces. She groaned inwardly, she wanted to escape those looks but it seemed the higher powers wanted her to suffer, "Aiden, we heard what happened, are you alright?"

Aiden growled dangerously at Lily, "I just lost my mother who I had deep respects for and my father who taught me everything I knew, I'm peachy. Now if you'll excuse me." As an after thought, Aiden turned around, "I'll be sure to have James here tomorrow night. Have fun and take pictures for me."

Aiden went to walk by but Keira's small voice came up, "We'll be here for you."

Aiden ignored it as she went downstairs and growled at James, "Get what you need, I'm leaving."

James scrambled up the stairs, not wanting to be left behind while Remus frowned and walked over to her but Aiden dodged him and went to the fire, throwing some parchment in there, letting it whither away, "It's funny now life is like what's happening here. Voldemort is throwing the pieces of paper, us, into the fire, which is turmoil of hurt and dread." Aiden could feel Remus shiver as she said the name but she didn't care. "Goodnight Remus. Tell James I'll be in Dumbledore's office."

She walked out and found Sirius leaning against the wall, watching her, "Stop staring!"

She was about to walk off when Sirius blocked her off. "No Aiden, you obviously aren't yourself."

Aiden scowled and turned to walk another path when he grabbed her hand. She turned around and slapped him hard on the face. She pulled her wrist from his grasp and narrowed her eyes, "Don't Sirius, I don't need this."

With that, she walked off and Sirius sighed before calling out, "Be careful at least!"

Aiden stopped and turned around, her eyes softening, "I will be, take care of them, don't let them worry too much about me. I need everyone to be strong."

Sirius just nodded and the two passed an understanding and Aiden walked off, James following after her, had seeing the exchange.

End Flashback

Aiden finally lay on her back, her arms resting behind her, supporting her head. She looked up at the pictures of her and her father. She watched them all, remembering how he was the one to teach her to ride a horse, to fight, how to hold a bow and arrow, all the things he wanted to teach his son he never had. She had taken that place and he was happy. She had graciously accepted her mother's customs, courtesies and important matters to women of a pureblood like singing, the piano, dancing. She sighed and turned over and closed her eyes, "Oh, I hope you like Pizza."

Aiden turned over to see James with a small smile, a pizza box in one hand, breadsticks balancing on his head as he carried a Dr. Pepper and two cups in one hand. Aiden made room for her cousin and they sat down, "I don't know if I can do it tomorrow."

James looked up, he never seen Aiden speak of such emotions like this. She would usually deal with it himself, making him free to pull pranks and make her laugh, "I mean, I don't think it's registered to me that there dead. I'm scared that it never will."

James pulled her close and smile down at her, "Don't be scared. It will hit you tomorrow."

Aiden nodded and the two ate in silence, afraid to say anything more.

"_Aiden, dear Aiden, where are you my dear?"_

_Aiden noticed she was in Gryffindor Tower, hiding in a dark corner, hoping she wouldn't be heard or noticed. She could feel fear spread through her body and the hair's behind her neck stand up. She saw those red eyes and she let out a scream this time, but a hand was placed over her mouth. "Now, Aiden, we wouldn't want anybody to hear you, now would we?"_

_Aiden bit the hand and stumbled over some couches, trying to get away from him but failed. The person was pressed up against to her on the floor; the gleaming red eyes filled with malice watching her every move. "You'll pay my dear, and soon, just like your parents!"_

_The voice wasn't sickly sweet anymore, but filled with rage as it pushed itself off and his voice dripped with venom, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_A green light made its way to her and her eyes widened in shock and fear as it hit her square in the chest._

"AHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly, shaking her slightly as her eyes opened in shock and she found herself at Ballard Mansion. She snuggled closer to James as another feeling swept over her, rage. It was Voldemort who had killed her parents and who had somehow managed to haunt her dreams at night. She wanted to kill the man, slowly and painfully, making sure not to give him the luxury of a fast way out of the hell of the world. "Aiden, are you alright? Do you need some water? Talk to me, I need to know your with me here!"

James sounded hysteric and Aiden had to smile at how he could loose his cool. "I'm fine James; I just don't want you to sleep in the guest bedroom anymore."

She felt James nod and she snuggled to feel safe but it didn't come, she could still feel the affects of the dream. She felt James fall asleep beside her but she couldn't and wouldn't. She watched the sun crept up painfully slow, but enjoyed how the colors of the sunrise filled her with something, hope perhaps? Soon she would have to get up and prepare for the funeral.

"Are you ready Aiden?"

Aiden took one more look at herself in the mirror. She had on a simple black long sleeve v neck dress that went down to her knees and also black knee high boots and a veil covering her face. She swallowed hard and walked out of the house, it was now or never.

Aiden heard people talking of how they missed them but Aiden couldn't bring herself to listen. All she heard was her heart beating frantically against her chest, 'I can't believe there really dead, no more coming home to mum's Sunday cooking, the only day she cooked. Or dad and I going to the forest to hunt some quail.' She felt the hot tears reach her eyes as they trickled down, she didn't even wipe them away. When it was time to see the body, Aiden grabbed James tightly as her heart swelled with hurt. Her father's eyes were wide and his mouth shaped in an 'o', apparently not expecting the attack. Mother had a different expression though. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth in a straight line; was her mother brave to face death? She turned away from them as James hugged his cousin tightly, both of them having tears run down there face for the first time in years.

"Aiden, Hun, you can always come live with us after graduation."

Aiden shook her head at her aunt's antics of getting them to live with her, "No, I need to get out on my own. Don't worry about me Auntie; I'll be fine with time."

Aiden knew she told a straight out lie, but no one had to know, do they? Everyone seemed to want to talk to her and she noticed that her friends were all talking in low whispers. She couldn't face them now, so she walked out to the building's balcony. She leaned against the railing and looked down at the streets, full or life while they had no clue someone had just died. Aiden frowned, 'there may be a lot of births per minute, but there are also deaths, and no one would notice a thing. How ruthless and cold people can be.'

Aiden was shook out of her thoughts as she felt a light touch on her shoulders. There was Remus and he sighed, "I know what your thinking, it's written clearly on you face."

Aiden scowled a little and turned back to way the people walk or drive by, "What was I thinking then?"

Remus copied her actions, "That people are cruel and hateful, not everyone is like this. You know this."

Aiden rolled her eyes and was tempted to jump off the balcony but decided against it, "No, I don't know much anymore. I'm a wreck."

Remus sighed and hugged her tightly and he walked off. She sighed and watched him go, 'what am I going to do?' She shrugged it off and went to watch there caskets being lowered into the ground. That's when she figured she couldn't take much anymore and walked off towards the fireplace, not before seeing two aurors slip away and follow her.

When she got back, Aiden collapsed onto her parent's bed and hugged the sheets tightly to her body. She heard the door creak open and close with a click, "Aiden…"

She hugged James and that's what the two did for the rest of the day, sit, hold each other, and cried for there loss.

The next day James woke up alone in the bed and he looked around groggily. "Oh boy, where's Aiden?"

He jumped out and ran straight to the window and opened it. Aiden was outside on her black horse, riding through different obstacles while she shot down targets with her bow and arrow. "Things never change."

He watched her for a few more minutes, her graceful hands working wonders to hit the target dead on, even the moving ones. She also had full control of her horse which surprised him, he couldn't even do that. Sure he's father tried teaching him, but it never was much of his talent, flying was. "JAMES!"

James snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his cousin, "I've been calling you for ages! Like I said, Come down and practice."

James hesitated but didn't want to leave her alone so he went down to the courtyard with a white horse. Aiden just grinned a little, "You bring a new meaning to knight in shining armor when you're on Jennifer."

James rolled his eyes and the two practiced. James was extremely glad however that Aiden vented like a man, he couldn't take all the crying and moping.

Soon, the two had later on in the week, spent time putting everything in boxes, the muggle way because Aiden wanted to know what to keep and what to give to charity. She stopped when she found old pictures of her parents and she stuck them in a bag instead, those she would take to Hogwarts with her. Once everything was put up, sent to charity, or stashed in the basement for later movement, she quietly grabbed the stack of letters she had accumulated over to break and started to read.

_Lady Aiden Alana Ballard, _

_We send our deep regrets and best wishes to you in this time but there are more important matters to discuss, such as your financial findings. Being 18, you are of legal age to carry the Gringott's key that holds your fortune, please use this wisely and again, our deep regrets._

_Head Goblin of Gringott's Wizarding Bank_

Aiden rolled her eyes at this letter but took the key from the envelope and burnt the letter. She took the next one, she would get to her friends letters once she sorts out some business.

_Miss Aiden Alana Ballard,_

_I have heard of the passing and I am very sorry, but there is something we should discuss, such as your property, Ballard Mansion. I do not know if you wish to sell it or keep it but I must have answer soon or the Ministry will soon take it on themselves to take the property from you._

_David Dawson, Magical Real Estate of Britain_

Aiden sighed and began writing her letter carefully with her neat writing, making sure to sound as professional as possible. Sure Mr. Dawson had been a friend to them for years, but only to her parents. She flipped through the others and groaned, she would continue the rest tomorrow, at Hogwarts. She took the letters from each of her friends and read through them, each saying the same thing. 'The ball was great, you should have come! We miss you, all the best wishes.' She threw them in the fire, not feeling the need to write back to such things when a letter caught her eye. It was in red ink, well, actually, blood, but Aiden was trying to convince herself it was ink. She opened it with shaky hands and read the letter carefully,

_Ballard,_

_This is a threat from the Dark Lord; your parents were killed because of you, refusing his generous offer in 5th year. Bad choice, now face the consequences. The Dark Lord has his eye on you so you choose, watch your loved ones die or join the Dark Lord in his rein and power._

Aiden closed the letter with shaky hands, tears streaming down her face. She could hear movement below her and she immediately stuffed the letter into her bag, not wanting anyone to read it until she figured out who sent it. The door creaked open and James stepped in, "Aiden, we're leaving tomorrow, what are you going to do with the Mansion?"

Aiden smiled weakly while looking at him, "Tear it down, piece by piece."

James was shocked but he didn't blame her. She didn't want to sell it because it was Ballard Mansion! No one should live in it unless it's a Ballard. Then, he wouldn't keep it because its where her parents died. He sat down and looked at the stack of letters, "Did you get the gangs?"

Aiden nodded, "I didn't feel the need to write back to them, they had the same topics in each letter."

James nodded his head and he took something out of his pocket, "Here, I was around and uh… thought you might want it."

Aiden looked to see a box of jelly beans and she snatched it away and popped one in her mouth and opened another ministry letter. "Aiden, I really want to ask her out now, but…I don't know how to go about it…"

Aiden rubbed her temples; she wasn't having a good day, actually, a good life. She sighed and smiled, "Well…since we have a few days before school, take her…"

_Aiden was in the Three Broom Sticks, it was in the middle of the day and she looked around curiously, 'why am I here?'_

_She frowned and looked down some booths to see two people talking, one with red eyes, she same chill ran down her back and she got up quickly and tried to get out but the arms wrapped around her waist, "Meet me here at 1, I'm sure you'd like to know what's going on."_

_With that he bit her neck and she gasped in pain._

Aiden woke up, sweating slightly. She looked around and saw James not too far from her and letters all over the room. She scrambled up to her feet and into the bathroom to splash water on her face. She looked up and something caught her eye. A bit mark on her neck. She screamed and back away slowly from the mirror, then she remembered 'meet me here at 1.' Aiden looked outside of the bathroom to see James still sleeping. She gathered her letters in a bag and scribbled something on the piece of parchment. She looked around and saw something move in the bush. She growled, 'damn aurors. How am I going to get out?'

Aiden then had an idea. She bit her lip, hoping it would work though. She got a safe distance and threw some floo into the fireplace and she ran up the stairs quietly. She hid in a closet and heard the downstairs door open and footsteps rushing around. She hoped she wouldn't get caught. Then she heard voices, she strained to hear them, "Where's Aiden? WHERE IS SHE?"

Aiden winced, James would not be happy with her later. "We saw the floo so she might have left already, come on Potter, let's go see Dumbledore, he'll know what to do. We'll even have the Ministry look into the floo network; tell us if she's used it." Aiden cursed under her breath and she heard the familiar blaze and she jumped out and ran to her empty room. She grabbed her wand out of her bag and opened the window. She sighed, "I hope I can still do this."

She jumped out of the second story window on all fours; she locked the window back up and made a run to the stables and grabbed Echo and Midnight, her thestral. "Echo, I need you to stay here until I come back for you, can you do that? Keep the aurors here?"

The Niffler made a sniffle and Aiden smiled and got onto Midnight and whispered in her ear, "To Hogsmeade, make sure to stay in the cloud and keep me stealth."

The thestral made a cry and made a dash, flying into the air after that. She held on tight as the thestral fly high as she relaxed a bit. She looked at her clock, it was 9 right now, it would take 3 and a half hours to get to Hogsmeade and she'll have enough time to look into the Three Broom Sticks to make sure it was safe for her.

She got off Midnight and nodded her head, "You know where to go, Hogwarts stables where they'll take care of you."

She pecked the thestral and she was off. Aiden quickly entered the Three Broom Sticks from the back and she saw the owner. She cleared her throat and Mr. Duncan, how are you?"

The old man hugged the girl tightly before looking at her, "You aren't supposed to be here. They came in looking for you."

Aiden nodded, "I have some business to take care of, make sure I don't get into any trouble?"

Mr. Duncan nodded and Aiden smiled and looked down at her watch, it was 5 minutes before she had to meet the man in her dreams, literally. She walked in and looked into her surroundings, there was no one there and it had a misty air, like in her dream. She saw two men in a booth, neither had red eyes. She sighed and was about to sit down when a boy with black hair that fell into his cobalt blue eyes walked over to her, "Aiden Ballard, I'm glad you could make it."

She would have thought him very handsome if it wasn't for the uneasiness about him. She sat down in front of him with the other man she recognized who had long blonde hair and grey eyes. "Lucius? Malfoy?"

The man just smirked and the other man spoke, "I'm glad you came, and I thought maybe I should tell you about your, reoccurring dreams."

Aiden widened her eyes as the cobalt blue turned to a gleaming red for just a second and she tried to get up but Lucius sat her down and liked her ear. She felt sick but didn't show it. This man was Voldemort, in front of her. "You killed my parents."

She couldn't hold back the choke as she stared into his eyes filled with amusement, "Actually, I didn't. My followers did. They have something against you. You had declined my invitation last time, and they saw fit to punish you."

Aiden swallowed hard as Lucius kissed down her neck, she wanted to puke but she would not show weakness. She held her head high and narrowed her eyes as Voldemort spoke again, "I am going to give you until March to give me an answer, if you side with me, you'll be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams, get everything you desire, have your way with anything you'd like. Much like Mr. Malfoy here."

Aiden shoved Lucius off her and glared at the man and stood up, "Until March then, but I doubt my answer will change, I seriously doubt it."

Voldemort's mouth curved into a grin, "Actually my dear, I believe it will, if you care for you friends and extended family."

Aiden heart broke right there, she swallowed and nodded, looking away, "I will think on it."

She ran out of the pub and looked around. She sniffed as tears ran down her cheek and she ran towards Hogwarts quickly. She opened the gates and ran towards the castle but someone stopped her. She looked up to see Severus there, holding her by the waist, his eyes intense, "Think on it Ballard, you can't afford it."

Aiden pushed him away, backing away, "Y-Y-You! HOW COULD YOU!"

Severus looked away; partly ashamed but partly in disgust as the usually calm Gryffindor was loosing her nerve, quickly. "I trusted you and you… how… why… wait, does Keira know?"

Severus swallowed hard and nodded numbly and Aiden's eyes widened in shock and she tripped over a root and fell to the ground, still looking at him. She heard some yells but she couldn't stop looking into his dark onyx eyes. She whispered, "I trust her judgment, but you have lost mine."

Several minutes later someone was picking her up and dragging her to the castle but her eyes were still locked with Severus whose eyes showed shame, and yet, hope? She shook it off and she could still hear the faint yells but the room seemed to be spinning around her and it turned black.

"MR. POTTER, HURRY AND GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL WING NOW!"

James groaned and he carried his cousin up the stairs, she wasn't heavy, but running up the stairs until forever? He looked down and saw she fainted and he panicked, "AIDEN! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

He was a mess as he slammed the hospital wing open and placed her on the bed while Madam Promfrey was going to work, and fast. James conjured a chair and sat down, holding Aiden's cold hand. She was white as a sheet and he hadn't the faintest clue why. He sighed and the door opened, his friends running in and looking at her. Some gasped while others started crying softly. Sirius was one of them; he bent down took her hand from James and kissed it softly. James watched his friend, he really was in love with the girl but why hadn't he said anything to her? He sighed and looked to Madam Promfrey who hadn't noticed the others came in as she said spells, gave potions.

"Mr. Potter, oh…everyone… she's quite alright. She's just in desperate shock and her body is extremely weak and tired. She had been getting some sleep, right?"

James looked guiltily at her, "No, not really. When we first got to the Mansion, she would scream at night and I would have to run and wake her up, it had stopped after I slept in the same room, providing some comfort, but she was always up before me."

Madam Promfrey nodded and looked to see Dumbledore had entered a while before, "Poppy, is there anyway to see what she is thinking or what had happened?"

The nurse growled dangerously at Dumbledore who flinched a little bit, "Albus! I'm surprised at you! You know exactly well how dangerous it is if I perform the spell while she is unconscious. She could never wake up for heavens sake! You'll have to deal with asking her later on, now as long as she's in my care, I will not let anyone ask her questions or slip potions to find out anything, she needs her rest."

A figure in the shadow smirked and slipped out of the hospital wing unnoticed while James continued to watch Sirius. One by one, everyone drifted off to go to sleep and soon Sirius had to leave too. He kissed her nose and smiled, "Wake up soon love."

He walked out with James, but not before taking one last look.

In the shadows, a figured smirked and walked over by the bed and placed a hand on the girl's chest and a bright light erupted in the room. Aiden stirred and looked up and gasped, "Professor?"

Professor Fiona smiled and shook her head, "Please be quiet, I'm here to help you."

Aiden nodded her head and sat up, memories came flooding to her and she clutched her head in pain. Professor Fiona rubbed her back comfortably and Aiden looked up, "What are you here to help me with Professor?"

Professor Fiona smiled, "Please, call me Roxy, I feel old, but in class… you know your place. Now I know what happened at the Three Broom Sticks."

Aiden stared wide eyed and was about to say something but Professor Fiona stopped her, "No, please, listen. I grew up with him, he's done terrible things and I want to help you, I have a score to settle with him myself."

Aiden nodded her head and Professor Fiona nodded her head, "Alright, come to my classroom tomorrow morning, we'll have breakfast, and be sure to avoid Dumbledore, he's nosy and he doesn't need to know this."

Aiden nodded yet again and she felt stupid. She barely said a word, "Pro—Roxy? What's going to happen?"

Professor Fiona looked around hesitantly before whispering, "He's going to try and use you to his advantage. Either way you're screwed, but there is another choice. Come to my office at breakfast and lunch and dinner."

Aiden nodded and she felt extremely tired for the first time. She settled down and fell into a deep sleep and Professor Fiona smirked, "It's payback time Tom."

The next day, Aiden snuck into Madam Promfrey office and said she was fine and needed to leave to shower before breakfast. Madam Promfrey reluctantly let her go and she made her way to the common room, changed rather quickly, and rushed down to Professor Fiona's office. She knocked and the door creaked open and she smiled, "Come in my dear, breakfast is on its way right now."

When Aiden entered, she sat down on a chair and looked around and her eyes landed on Severus Snape. Aiden cringed and looked away, "Now Aiden, Severus is here as well. I was teaching him to become a successful Occlumen. Which is what you need to block out Tom in your dreams."

Aiden looked curiously and Professor Fiona cleared her throat, "Voldemort's name was Tom Riddle back at school. Now, sit down and take deep breaths…"

After several days, Aiden had gotten it pretty fast which Professor Fiona wasn't surprised for. She could block her out for a minute, but her concentration would crack. "She just needs a little work and there both ready."

She sat down and took out a piece of paper and began writing, it was going to be a long month.

Aiden however, was ignoring Dumbledore and his requests to come into his office, which she declined and often tried to get detention which she would serve with Professor Fiona and they would train. She talked to the Marauder's still but was distant when it came to that day. They couldn't get a word out of her. And they were worried. When walking in the halls, they spotted Peter who was talking to some Slytherin's. They frowned and when they left, James cleared his throat which made Peter jump and turn, "What's going on Peter?"


	7. February

Peter turned around and backed away from them some, "They were uh… threatening me."

James frowned at this, "Why didn't you tell us before Pete?"

Keira looked at him with narrowed eyes; there was something wrong with this picture. The Slytherin's wouldn't have left him there if they threatened him, no, they would have jinxed him or something. She kept her mouth quiet though, even if she saw Peter lying through his teeth, no one else seemed to notice. "Well are you coming Pete?"

Peter nodded and followed them, though not speaking to them as he used to.

* * *

_**The scariest part was Voldemort invading my dreams since the first day of school. I have no idea how it happened but at least I knew why. I had disinclined his invitation to being a murder, and now it seemed I was going to have to oblige. I had until next month, seeing it was February now and I was scared. Voldemort had stopped coming into my dreams since I learned how to be a skilled occlumen thanks to Roxanne Fiona, my Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm still thankful to this day to her, in more ways then one since she helped me overcome the death of my parents and my ruined future. Then there was Sirius Black, I'll never forget my first and only Valentine's Day with someone…with him.

* * *

**_

Aiden sat alone in the common room. 'Another year and another Valentine's Day to spend alone.' She sighed and cracked a book open and then looked at the coffee table that had dozens of Valentine cards from friends, admirers, and even from Professors. She sighed and decided to at least read her friends and people she'd want to hear from. She gathered red trimmed heart with white lace and gold lettering with a stag and a fox on the front. She smiled and opened it. 'To my lovely, beautiful, and brilliant cousin. I love you.' She giggled and put it in her book, she wanted to keep it. She looked at another one with two hearts, a white and red one combined. She opened it, 'To a radiant witch with an alluring personality. Happy Valentine's Day, Remus.' She smiled and put that one aside too. She rummaged and even threw some into the fire from younger years and Slytherin's even. She threw some of the Professor's also, seeing that it only had 'happy valentine's day' and there name. She stopped at Professor Fiona and smiled opening it, 'Aiden Alana Ballard, don't spend Valentine's alone. You're a beautiful and talented witch. Roxy.' Aiden shrugged and put it aside with the others, "Too late."

She was about to open others when she heard the familiar baritone voice, "What's too late."

Aiden looked up into the handsome face of Sirius and smiled, "Spending Valentine's alone."

She turned away and Sirius rolled his eyes, "Get dressed, I suppose you never got my note."

Aiden thought for a minute and smacked her head, she forgot all about the note. She took it out of her pocket and read it carefully, 'Dress formally and meet me in the common room at 3, I have something special planned for you.'

Aiden mouth curved into a grin, "Wait for a few minutes while I freshen up?"

He nodded and Aiden noticed he was wearing a button down black shirt and black slacks. His hair was down, falling into his grey eyes and she smiled. She picked up her cards and ran up the stairs and put the cards on her bed, wanting to read it later. She looked into her trunk and pulled out the dress she was going to wear to the Christmas Ball. She smiled and put it on looked into the mirror. It was a red halter top dress tied from her neck that went down to her knees with a huge slip on the side but it didn't matter. She took her wand and muttered a spell and her cappuccino hair fell into curls on her back. She put some lip gloss on and mascara and put her red heels and looked at herself again. She put some of her favorite lotion on and then put a butterfly pin to hold up some of her hair and she went downstairs. She found Sirius waiting for her and his mouth dropped open. Aiden giggled, "Shall we?"

Sirius smiled and held out his arm but she shook her head. This made his heart fall but she grabbed his hand in hers instead and she smiled sweetly. He smiled again and they exited the common room. Everyone watched as the pair walked down the halls. Boys and Girls glaring the same, wishing they were the ones with Sirius or with Aiden. They got up to the Astronomy Tower and Aiden gasped. The room was perfect with red and gold ribbons hanging around the room with a round table in the corner with a white table cloth, candles and white Iris with Red Roses? "How did you know I love Iris's?"

Sirius just grinned and led her to the table and pushed in her chair for her as he made his way around and sat down, "I have connections."

Aiden rolled her eyes, "Robyn."

Sirius and Aiden laughed and he clapped his hands, food appearing on the plate. It was a juicy steak with mashed potatoes and a bread roll. "My favorite."

Sirius grinned again and Aiden smiled, "Thank you Sirius, it means a lot to me."

Sirius nodded his head, "Eat, the nights not over yet."

Aiden raised an eyebrow but decided against it. They ate while talking about anything in particular, drinking some white wine. Aiden had to hand it to Sirius; he knew how to woo a woman. When they were finished, he grinned, "Ready for desert?"

Aiden's jaw dropped, "Desert? After that?"

Sirius laughed and clapped his hands again and there was a sundae with cherry ice cream, chopped strawberries, whipped cream sprinkled with jellybeans and to top it off, a cherry. Aiden smirked, "You don't have one."

Sirius winked, "I'd rather watch you eat."

Aiden rolled her eyes and got up, with sundae in hand. She sat down on Sirius knee and took the cherry and waved it in front of Sirius who shook his head. She pouted, "You know you want it."

Sirius shook his head again and Aiden thought for a moment, "For me?"

Sirius sighed and opened his mouth and she slowly lowered the cherry and he pulled it off the stem. She smiled happily as there eyes met. She bent down, sundae forgotten, and kissed him on the lips, softly at first until she felt him return the kiss. She wrapped an arm around his neck, wrapping her fingers in his hair. She nibbled on his bottom lip and there tongues fought furiously, wanting to claim dominance. His hands tightened on her waist and her stood up, Aiden wrapped her legs around his waist like second nature. A moan emitted from Aiden and Sirius pulled back and Aiden stood on the ground and blushed, "I—Uh…"

Sirius smiled, "Can I have this dance?"

Aiden noticed there was soft music playing for the first time and she smiled and took his outstretched hand and he twirled her and she giggled and they swayed to the music. There eyes locked and Aiden easily saw the emotions in his eyes; want, care, and love? She then felt her insides burn. She didn't know what it was but it must be because of Sirius. He looked at his ebony black hair that fell perfectly into his grey eyes. His high cheekbones, and then to his lips. The soft lips she wanted to taste again. She smiled and a thought crossed her, 'Sirius had always been there for me, is there something more that I feel though?' She couldn't ignore the butterflies whenever he looked at her, or the tightness in her through whenever he was near. She could barely think now as she leaned in, there lips brushing.

Sirius couldn't contain himself anymore as he forced his mouth on hers and they kissed passionately again. He loved the taste of her mouth; honey, or the smell of vanilla and cinnamon, it was driving him crazy. He knew he never wanted to part with the girl and wanted to take all the pain away from her but did she feel the same? They broke the kiss again and he looked into her eyes. He could tell she was thinking too much and he grinned while she blushed and looked away. Sirius decided to make the dance more interesting as he pulled away and twirled her, her back pressed against his chest and he nibbled on her ear and whispered, "You're intoxicating."

He twirled her back and dipped her low, she instinctively hooked her leg against his and she smirked at him, "Me? I could say the same about you."

Sirius pulled her back and they swayed to the music, adding a twirl here and there. Sirius finally let out a sigh and pulled away, "Aiden… I really like you, a lot. And, I want to be with you. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Aiden smiled warmly and threw her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek, "Of course Sirius, of course."

She wasn't thinking of the danger she was putting him through because it didn't matter. She knew she had somewhere along the line fallen in love with him, hard, and she couldn't come back.

* * *

Robyn and Remus were walking hand in hand outside in the cold February night, but it didn't matter. They wanted to be near each other and have some privacy, and they would get it. Remus was nervous, he had chosen tonight to tell her of his…curse and he was afraid of what she would say. They stopped on a large rock and Remus took his hands in hers and squeezed them. Robyn smiled, "Something's on your mind."

Remus nodded and looked up. He saw the Half Moon up in the sky and the bright stars and he looked into Robyn's sapphire blue eyes and he sighed, "I have to tell you something, something important."

Robyn saw the distressed look on his face and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You don't have to tell me now."

Remus nodded his head, "I have to tell you now or I'll loose the courage to tell you. I—I'm a werewolf."

Remus watched as Robyn was taken back and the emotions were dancing in her eyes, confusion, hurt, but then… understanding? "Oh Remus!"

She hugged him tightly, tears running down her cheeks as she whispered in his ear, "Nothing can make me love you less. I love you because of you. I'm glad you told me and I know it must have been hard for you."

Remus sighed inwardly; she wasn't going to leave him. He suddenly felt happy and he pulled apart, "Let's go swimming."

Robyn looked at him oddly, "Swimming? Remus, are you nuts?"

Remus grinned, "Sometimes, but I want to go swimming. Come on, we can take off our clothes so it doesn't get wet."

Robyn giggled at Remus sudden urge to go swimming, so she took off everything except her knickers and said a warming spell before she jumped in. Remus stripped down to his boxers and jumped in, forgetting the spell and he jumped out, and cursed to himself. Robyn couldn't help laughing and Remus rolled his eyes. He muttered the spell and jumped in again and the two splashed water, tried to dunk one another and then started kissing. The kisses were getting hotter and Robyn pushed Remus against the edge and smirked, "Remus, have you had sex before?"

Remus eyes widened and he swallowed hard, "W-What?"

Robyn smiled and kissed his nose, "If you're not ready, we'll hold off on it."

Remus shook his head vigorously and he had a look of determination. "No, I want to make sure you're all mine."

Robyn smiled and asked again, "Are you a virgin?"

Remus nodded slowly and Robyn smiled, "Good, so am I."

They smiled and they got out of the water, Remus kissed Robyn softly on the lips before tugging on her knickers. Robyn did the same and soon they were both naked and exploring each other with there hands while kissing furiously. Remus pulled apart and straddled himself and slid inside her and she bit her lip. She nodded to him and he pushed another inch in. After he penetrated her, they moved in a slow tempo, then going faster. Robyn threw her head back and they were both out of breath as they released and Remus rolled off of her, lying next to her. She buried her head in his chest and then giggled, "I never thought my first time would be at Hogwarts, near the lake."

Remus grinned at this also, kissing the top of his head, "I love you."

Robyn nibbled his ear playfully, "And I love you Remus, and only you."

* * *

James had his hands over Lily's eyes as he had flooed them somewhere. "James! Where are we going?"

Lily was whining again and James chuckled, "Don't worry my Lily Flower, we're almost there."

He uncovered her eyes and waited for her reaction. Lily looked around and noticed they were outside, but where? Her eyes wandered up to something in front of her and she squealed, "France!"

James chuckled and took her hand, "Come on, I have a table reserved for us."

Lily couldn't believe the man leading her down the streets of France. She smiled and they entered a nice restaurant. It was almost empty except for a few people which Lily was glad for. They were seated and James ordered some on the best wine they had. She looked at the menu and frowned; she looked over and saw James furrowing his brows in concentration. Apparently, he didn't either. Lily giggled and waited for the waiter to come back, which he did while pouring the wine into there glasses, "Excuse me, what do you recommend?"

The waiter chuckled, "You can not read French either Mademoiselle? Zis is a common zing. I would recommend the escargot, fresh with all the best spices."

Lily cringed as James seemed oblivious, "We'll have it."

Lily laughed hesitantly, "Actually, no, we'll have two cheeseburgers."

The waiter smiled and left and James pouted, "What's wrong with the escargot?"

Lily giggled, "Its snails."

James turned white and then pink as Lily giggled, "It's ok James, a lot of people make the same mistakes."

James was still pouting but the food came and they ate while talking quietly. After they finished, James sipped some wine and then put it down and took Lily's hand, "Lily Flower, I've done a lot of thinking the past few months. Ever since 1st year I knew I wanted you, and the feelings only gotten stronger. I love you Lily, more then any woman, besides my mother, and you would make me the happiest man in the world by being my girlfriend."

Lily stared wide eyed. This was the sweetest way he EVER asked her out, and trust me, there was a lot. She leaned over and pressed her lips firmly on James and grinned, "Of course silly. What a pathetic question!"

They laughed and James got up, "Come on Lils, we have one more stop to make before heading back to Hogwarts."

Lily blinked a couple of times before taking his hand and following him out of the restaurant. She had no idea where she was going until she saw it, the Eiffel tower. He led her up to the very top and they peered out and Lily smiled, "its beautiful James."

James wasn't looking at the city, but at Lily, "Yes, you are."

Lily blushed and they turned to each other. Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same. The two smiled before kissing sweetly and looking out to enjoy the view.

* * *

Keira sat in Severus lap in the Room of Requirements. She had found this room last year with Aiden and they kept it a secret from the others, though they didn't know why. "Something wrong Kia?"

Keira looked down at Severus, her eyes looking him up and down. "Severus, I know we haven't talked about it a lot, but why are you a Death Eater?"

Severus face paled some and he avoided her steady gaze on him, "Kia, it's not that simple. A lot happened before you."

Keira nodded and head and waited for him to expand. When she noticed that he wasn't, she gave up and snuggled closer to him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Severus, I-I-I love you and… I don't want you to get hurt. I know it's wrong to love you, but at the moment I don't care."

Severus chest swelled with something, what was it? He didn't recognize the emotion, they kept quiet, enjoying each others company while Severus thought long and hard, 'do I love this girl?' He couldn't answer the question, actually he could, he just chose not to. He didn't deserve her, and that was the end of it. But something stuck out in his mind, 'There is always a chance in this world. Someone to give it, and someone to receive it.' He then understood Aiden's words a lot better. He was getting a chance at love, Keira was giving it freely, and he would receive it. He swallowed hard and put picked Keira's chin up as he whispered the four words she never thought she'd heard, "I love you too."

Keira wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled closer to him and he smiled inwardly, it was great to love and he was embracing it. They had to be careful though, he couldn't risk her life to the Dark Lord.

* * *

AN: here's chapter 7 like i promised and i hope you enjoyed it! 


	8. March

AN: Here's chapter 8 for you, I think my updates will be slower now that school is going to start and I have tons to do for school and everything. Hope you like this because i might not update for a few days.

_**

* * *

March came too soon for my liking. I wanted more time to think. Should I join him, hurt my loved ones and become a murderer, or decline again and risk James, Sirius, Remus, Robyn, Lily or Keira? It was a hard choice and I needed answers fast. The more I spent with Sirius, the more I knew I had to break it off with him. That day I made up my mind and I wasn't pleased in the least, but it was still a good choice.

* * *

**_

Aiden felt the hot tears stream down her face as she entered Dumbledore's office. She saw him on his desk and he looked up, quite surprised. Aiden sniffed, trying to hold back the tears but they kept falling. Dumbledore quickly stood up and walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder but she wouldn't have it. She pulled the old man into a hug and he hugged her back, patting her back, "I'm sorry Dumbledore, for ignoring you! I just needed some time for myself."

Dumbledore nodded and gestured to the seat in front of his desk. She took it gratefully and Dumbledore held a plate in his hand, "Lemon Drop my dear?"

Aiden took a hand full and Dumbledore chuckled. She popped one into her mouth and closed her eyes, "Dumbledore, you know very well that I am a capable witch." Dumbledore nodded to this and she continued, "And I'm going to get to the point. I'd like to take my NEWTS this week and take up an apprenticeship with Professor Roxanne Fiona."

Dumbledore took in the information carefully, "I hope you do understand you need a recommendation from Fiona my dear."

Aiden pulled the parchment out and handed it to him. He looked over it and looked up, "Not to mention, if you do pass NEWTS and become an apprentice of hers, that you will not be able to see Mr. Black."

Aiden swallowed hard, "That is the plan sir."

Dumbledore was quite shocked at this news. He furrowed his brows and looked down at the recommendation. He quickly looked up at her and used Legilimency and prayed that the other times he tried was by accident but it wasn't, it was clear. "Who taught you Occlumency my dear?"

Aiden smiled weakly, "Miss Fiona sir."

Dumbledore nodded slowly and cleared his throat, "Alright, you will play the quidditch game this week I suppose?" Aiden nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Well then, I will make an arrangement for the ministry to come and give you NEWTS. Once you pass, you are no longer a student, but an apprentice. Anything else?"

Aiden nodded slowly, "I'd like to join the Order as soon as possible."

Dumbledore's heart fell, the girl was too young, yet she was forced to grow up too soon, "Very well. After NEWTS, we will have an induction for you. Are you sure though?"

Aiden nodded, "Crystal. Now, I must get some sleep, I'm terribly tired, not to mention talking to Sirius wont be easy."

Dumbledore nodded slowly and Aiden got up, taking her exit. He narrowed his eyes, "Something has happened that she is not letting on. Maybe she will explain at the induction."

He sighed and popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

* * *

Aiden sighed as she began pacing the common room again. She chewed on her bottom lip, a habit when she was nervous. She closed her eyes and reminded herself to breathe. 'I need to do this, for his sake.' When Sirius came down in sweats and without a shirt, she inwardly cursed him, how could he do this to her? He walked down, running a hand through his hair while wearing a stupid grin. "Hey, like what you see?"

Aiden forced herself to grimace. He looked taken back and stopped, "Aiden?"

Aiden looked away, "I have to tell you now before I get too sick to do it later, I don't like you, this whole deal was just a bet going on with a Ravenclaw."

Sirius stared wide eyed at the girl in front of him. Was this his Aiden? The one who cuddled and followed him around like a lost puppy while he did the same? "Y-You can't mean that."

His heart was breaking at her words and actually, Aiden's heart and soul was breaking by saying them. She wanted to take them all away, but that would make things worse. She had to say it, "I do, I'm sorry I did it but, it's a true, everything had been a lie."

Keira stood at the bottom of the staircases and watched Sirius fall to the floor and pound his fists. She watched as Aiden didn't take a second look at him while she walked out of the common room, calm as ever. 'What the hell is going on here? Is everyone bloody mad?' She ran to Sirius side and he broke down crying on her shoulder. She was surprised, she had never seen Sirius cry or look so broken before now and she wasn't sure what to do. People started coming down the steps and looked at the scene with wide eyes. James pushed his way through to Sirius. He bent down and looked the boy into the eyes, all he saw was a broken boy with no where to go, "What happened Padfoot?"

Sirius chocked, "E-everything was a lie. A bet with a Ravenclaw."

Sirius let out a yell as he began pounding his fists again. James looked at his friend, "Who?"

Sirius looked up, "Ballard."

He spat the name and James winced. He got up, "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this."

Sirius shook his head, "No Prongs, it's all over… I can't live without her James… I don't know what to do."

James sighed and looked towards Keira, "Take him up the stairs, EVERYONE BACK TO BED OR I'LL TAKE HOUSEPOINTS OFF!"

Everyone else scrambled away from scene, all except Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, Robyn and Peter who was in the corner, watching the scene with a frown, but not because he felt bad for Sirius.

James ran through the halls and finally saw Aiden up ahead. He ran towards her and took her shoulder. Aiden stopped and growled dangerously, "Get your hand off me James."

James did as he was told and took a good look at her, "What's with you Aiden?"

Aiden looked at him and he didn't see a trace of hurt in her usual soft eyes. They were hard and cold, "It was a bet, you know I don't back down from one. Anyways, you'll be needing a new Chaser after this weeks game, I'm taking NEWTS next week."

She began to walk off when it sunk into James head and he ran over and stopped her. This time, he was looking at a broken girl, "Aiden, come here, tell me everything."

Aiden was guided to an empty room and he put wards up to make sure it was private. Aiden hugged James tightly, "I love him James; make sure to take good care of him."

James sighed, "Tell me what's happening. We told each other everything since we were 5."

Aiden sighed and pulled away, "I can't, unless you learn Occlumency. I can't risk it."

James nodded, "I'll do whatever I can. Where do I learn?"

A voice from the shadow spoke up, "Me."

James pulled his wand out and pointed it to the shadow. Slowly, Professor Fiona came out and he lowered the wand, "You should have told us you were here."

Professor Fiona shrugged it off, "Are you going to be my apprentice after NEWTS?"

Aiden nodded her head slowly and Professor Fiona smiled brightly, "Great, I'll start making the list of items you'll need, not to mention you'll have your own quarters here."

Aiden swallowed hard, "Roxy, I need a favor."

James was surprised the two were on such good terms but decided to watch the exchange, "What is that?"

Aiden closed her eyes, "After NEWTS, I need to go on a date with a good looking man and a great job, could you set it up?"

Professor Fiona raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask. "Of course, He'll come to the game this week and I'll set it up."

Aiden smiled weakly and Professor Fiona walked out. She then turned to James, "I need you to convince Sirius I don't love him. If not, he's in danger, you, nor can anyone else talk to me, please, until you learn Occlumency."

James nodded and exited the room, leaving Aiden who felt the tears run down her cheek; she hadn't cried this much since her parents had died, and even that was all her fault.

* * *

"Goooooood evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match!"

James watched his Beater sulk around while his Chaser was in deep concentration, probably the game. He sighed and spoke up, "Everyone, listen up! Today, Slytherin is not too happy with Gryffindor and wants that cup bad! We've won the cup for 6 years now, let's make it 7!"

Everyone was cheering except two people. He sighed and nodded for everyone to line up, which they did. "and here come the Gryffindor's with team captain James Potter in the lead followed by his chasers, Aiden Ballard and John Michaels, beaters Sirius Black and Kevin Delancy, Keeper Sean Emerson and there seeker Robyn Rojas!"

The stands were in an uproar but Aiden didn't hear, she as determined to make this Quidditch game the best she's ever played. "And here comes the Slytherin's team with team captain Rodolphus Lestrange with his chasers Rabastan Lestrange and Bellatrix Black, beaters Aaron Wilkes and Andrew Avery, keeper Robert Duncan and there seeker Regulus Black!"

The Slytherin's sneered at the Gryffindor's and what surprised them as they received it back from Aiden Ballard who was usually passive about it. Everyone was set up and the commenter continued, "This is Aiden Ballard's last game with the Gryffindor's much to team captain James Potter's disappointment so let's see what the girl has!"

Aiden rolled her eyes at this and they were off, "Aiden has the ball, dodges Bella; passes to James who… fakes and passes to Aiden who SCORES!"

In the Teacher's box, Roxanne Fiona sat with a smirk on her face as she watched the young man sitting next to her watch the girl, Aiden Ballard. He was straining to see and Roxanne rolled her eyes and gave him a pair of omnioculars, "Take it, you'll see her better."

The man thanked her and slowed it down and zoomed in. He saw in slow motion that the girl was not only pretty, intelligent, but also talented. Her long brown hair catching in the wind with her jade green eyes determined 'do her eyes have a little pink?' He smiled and put the omnioculars down and looked over at the smiling witch, "I wouldn't miss a chance of meeting her."

Roxanne grinned and nodded, "Great Vince, you'll get to meet her during her NEWTS; you are giving her the test."

The man nodded and grinned, "I can hardly wait."

Down in the pitch, Aiden smirked as Bellatrix tried to block her. She threw out her arm at her face while the girl shrieked. Aiden stopped and fly off as fast as she good, throwing her fast hook and scoring yet again. "Whoa! There was Aiden doing the best damn Transylvanian Tackle I've EVER seen!"

Aiden was face to face with Rodolphus Lestrange and was about to shout something when in the corner of her eye, she saw a bludger heading straight to her and Rodolphus was gladly blocking her way. She bit her lip and hoped it work. She slid down just in time and got on her broom again and sneered at Rodolphus who was at a lost for words that she grabbed the quaffle from his hands and raced for to the goals. However, Robert Duncan was ready for her and she threw the quaffle behind her, knowing full well that John was behind her. She made her way to the left and surprisingly, the keeper followed, still unaware that she tossed the quaffle. "SCORE!"

Robert Duncan gasped and scowled at Aiden who threw him a wink and fly off. The game ended, sure the Slytherin's had caught the snitch, but Aiden had made enough points in the game to make them win. Everyone was so happy that Aiden easily slipped away to the changing rooms. She changed quickly and exited the stall and run towards the castle, she would be staying in her dorms for the rest of the day, not bothering to go to the party that was thrown on her account.

* * *

Aiden flipped through her photo album painfully. She one picture in particular. It was of her and Sirius during there month long relationship. He was hugging her tightly while she was laughing and he kissed her passionately. It was there in front of her yet, she knew she couldn't have it. Not while Voldemort was still at large. She sighed and turned the page, the one's of her parents. She was about to turn when something caught her eye. She saw the younger looking Tom Riddle in one of the pictures. He was smiling, but he wasn't happy either. Next to him was another girl that looked like…Aiden gasped and shut the photo album. She grabbed her cloak and ran down the stairs and through the party. She ran down the corridors and to Professor Fiona's office. She knocked furiously and the door opened, she stumbled in and held onto the couch for support, "Who are you?"

Professor Fiona sighed and sat down on the couch, calmly drinking her tea, "So I find it that you saw the pictures?"

Aiden gave a questioning look before nodding and Professor Fiona sighed, "I knew your parents, Diana Potter and William Ballard. Of course, Potter was a Gryffindor and William was Tom's best friend, well, servant if you look at it in reality. Anyways, Tom was mad that William abandoned him for a Gryffindor and wanted to get revenge, so he put a dark curse on him to haunt his dreams. If you do not take dreamless sleep potions or are an occlumen, you can not be harmed in any ways in the dreams. Apparently the trait was passed onto you. Well, I was a loyal servant of Tom until one day. I was seeing a muggle and we had a child. He killed him Aiden, both Chris and my baby Rachel."

Aiden took in all this information and she felt sorry for the woman sitting in front of her. She put her hand on the woman's shoulder and Roxanne just shook her head, "Don't. Anyways, I have the perfect date for you."

Aiden smiled weakly even though her insides felt like she was shredding. She sat down again and the two of them began discussing her job as an apprentice and things she would need.

* * *

Aiden nervously sat down on a chair. She had sat through all 11 classes and she had one more, Defense against the Dark Arts. She heard the door creak open as her eyes lifted to see a handsome man with shaggy sandy blonde hair that fell into his cerulean blue eyes. He had a great smile with a small dimple and white teeth. She shook off the thoughts and shook his hand, "My name is Aiden Ballard."

The man smiled warmly again, "Vincent Paxton, ministry official and ex auror who will be giving you your NEWTS. Come on in and I'll explain everything to you."

Aiden sighed and walked in and looked around. The room was filled with filing cabinets and desks along with chairs. The walls were lined with books and it looked like… "You are correct Miss Ballard; this is an imitation of a muggle office. Now, you will pretend that I am the culprit and you have to defend yourself and stop me. On the count of three."

Aiden took out her wand and looked around, trying to find a route, she vaguely heard the man, "One… Two… Three!"

Aiden was still looking around and the man frowned, wasn't she supposed to be concentrating? He sighed; this would be a failing grade, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Aiden's reflexes kicked in and she gently said, "Protego."

Vincent raised his eyebrows; this woman would be a better dueler then her thought, "Tarantellegra!"

Aiden jumped out of the way and her wand pointed at the muggle lights and they blew out. The room was pitch black and there was no light anywhere, not even a trace of it. Aiden swallowed as she strained to hear the man's footsteps.

Vincent grinned, this girl was brilliant. He stepped on the floor and it made a clanking sound, he scolded himself for being stupid, but not before being hit with a curse, "Diffindo!"

He gawked as the spell hit his shoulder and he could feel the seething pain. He growled lowly and ducked as another was sent at him and they began there little game of hide and seek in the dark. Aiden paused in her running and strained her ears, nothing. She slowly took her cloak off and threw it to the far end and a curse was send over there, Aiden pointed her wand at where she pictured the man to be and smirked, "Stupefy!"

She heard a thump and was about to run over when she figured it wasn't safe, the room felt strangely cold. She mad a mad dash to the other side, curses being thrown at her until one hit her. She felt the cut on her chest but ignored it and grabbed her cloak and ran towards her target, muttering shielding charms and she tackled the man to the floor, but not before grabbing his wand and muttering, "Petrificus Totalus."

She felt the body stiffen beneath her and she smirked. She turned the lights back on and threw the wand on the floor beneath her and she sat on the desk, watching the man who could only move his eyes. They glistened with amusement and she grinned, "Well Mr. Paxton, it seems as I have taken down my target. You thought you had me with my other curse didn't you?"

She grinned and muttered the counter curse and he sat up, "Impressive but please, call me Vincent."

Aiden grinned, "Just call me Miss Ballard." The smile faltered on the man's face and Aiden giggled, "Joking, call me Aiden or Denny."

Vincent grinned and the two cleaned up and he nodded to her, "Well Aiden, it seems you did extremely well, not many can take me down, especially a 7th year who is graduating early."

Aiden shrugged and they walked towards Dumbledore's office. Vincent bit his lip and cleared his throat, "Listen, uh… I know I shouldn't do this but Roxy, well she told me about how you wanted a blind date…"

Aiden pouted, "You ruined the surprise now!"

Vincent and Aiden laughed and he cleared his throat, "So, Saturday, do I see you in the Great Hall, or…"

Aiden giggled, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall at 7 and we'll go on the date. Just one question."

Vincent raised an eyebrow and she bit her lip, "Casual or Formal?"

Vincent grinned, "Defiantly Formal."

* * *

Aiden had looked herself in the mirror once again and groaned, she wasn't sure if she was overdressed for the occasion. She sighed and looked at the clock, "Well, it's now or never."

Vincent waited patiently in the Great Hall, Dumbledore had insisted on introducing him to the student body and he nodded curtly to them. He looked down at his watch again and then to Roxy who gave him a thumbs up. Vincent sighed as he waited for his date to make an appearance, everyone else had. The doors opened and in walked the most radiant creature he ever laid eyes on. She was dressed in a simple black strapless dress that cut off just above the knees. She had black heels on and black earrings and necklace. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with curls hanging down. He watched her smile nervously and he noticed the other boys looking her up and down. Aiden finally made her way and she kissed him on the cheek, "Mr. Paxton, good to know I am not overdressed for the occasion."

Vincent grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist as the two walked out, "Of course not Miss Ballard, you look perfect."

Aiden giggled and they exited the hall.

Whispers broke out, why was Aiden going on a date with an important ministry official? Dumbledore cleared his throat and someone yelled, "It's illegal for an undergraduate to be with an older person!"

Dumbledore chuckled at this, "Silence. I assure each and every one of you that Miss Ballard is a graduate. She had taken her NEWTS and from this point on, she can do as she wishes, seeing she is 18."

The hall went silent and Dumbledore looked at Sirius Black in particular who was the only person not looking at him. Sirius had his face buried in his hands.

James turned to Sirius and patted his back, "It's alright mate; you'll find someone."

Sirius looked up, his eyes were brimming with tears and everyone turned to the hysteric boy, "DON'T SAY THAT JAMES! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE!"

He slammed his fists on the table as he stood up and stalked out of the hall. Everyone was dead silent, not wanting to believe that there usual Marauder was really loosing his self control, all because of Aiden Ballard?

* * *

Aiden giggled as Vincent glided her onto the dance floor and twirl her around. She felt a lump in her throat then. That was something Sirius had always done when they danced. Vincent looked over at his date, "Are you ok Aiden?"

Aiden put on a fake smile and nodded her head, moving to the soft music with him. She couldn't get her mind off of Sirius and she was sure Vincent was noticing. She looked him in the eyes and swallowed hard, she needed Vincent to stay, either that or Sirius is dead. She pressed her lips to his and noticing nothing happened. No sparks or clouded thoughts like with Sirius, 'darn it, I'm doing it again, plus Vince isn't even responding… oh wait… never mind.' She felt him press his lips to hers and she smiled despite herself, the plan as working. She pulled away and looked into his cerulean eyes, "I wanted to do that since I saw you."

Sure she was lying through her teeth, but Vince didn't notice. He smiled brightly and the two made there way to the Three Broom Sticks. She paused and he noticed this. He frowned, "You're not a virgin, are you Aiden?"

Aiden laughed nervously, "Actually…"

Vince pressed his lips against hers again, "Sorry, when you're ready, tell me."

Aiden smiled up at him, "Does this mean… we're…"

Vincent grinned, "Will you do me the honors?"

Aiden nodded and threw her arms around his neck and made a face like she wanted to puke. She wiped it off and plastered a grin when she pulled away and walked hand in hand towards the castle.

* * *

Aiden shakily read over the letter once again. She had written it over 20 times, just wanting it to be perfect.

_Lucius Malfoy,_

_You may tell your master that I graciously decline his offer; I wish to have nothing to do with him or what he does._

_Aiden Ballard_

She swallowed and enclosed it in an envelope and watched it go off with a school owl, she could never have to heart to send her snow owl, Hermes. She smiled down as Echo tried to settle itself on her master's lap, which she succeeded. Aiden nuzzled the Niffler as tears began rolling down her cheeks, "I hope I did the right thing."

* * *

Voldemort sat on this thrown as death eaters gathered around him. He was looking for his right hand man but he seemed to be no where in sight. Lucius appeared several seconds later and Voldemort frowned. Lucius bent down, "My Lord, I'm sorry I was late, I received Ballard's answer by owl."

Voldemort raised his eyebrows, "Give to me here."

Lucius got up and handed the paper to him, which Voldemort read and he scowled, "Find her closest friends."

Two death eaters came forth and bent down, "My Lord, I have news of the girl, she has graduated last week and broke off with my cousin Sirius. He still loves her but she is currently with someone from the ministry."

Voldemort pondered this for a while, "There is no need to bother your cousin Bella. Aiden appears to not care for him, but who else is there?"

Rodolphus Lestrange looked up, "There is her friends whom she hardly speaks to. They've been friends for years."

Voldemort smirked at this, "Name them, now."

Rodolphus nodded, "Lily Evans, Robyn Rojas and Keira Vega."

Voldemort perked up at the names and grinned evilly now, "I want everyone to gather as much information about these women, now leave me in peace."

The death eaters nodded there heads and left, one death eater particular worried.

* * *

I hope you all like the chapter and review. Thank you to all who had reviewed to my story so far, i'm really thankful.

Hugs and Kisses

Silverdragon86


	9. April

I dont own anything but the plot, Aiden, Robyn, Keira and Vincent!

-Scp- : I kinda feel bad for Vincent but he's on my least favorite character.

Padfoot's love : I know... POOOOOOOOOOOR Sirius! well, i think it gets better so keep reading.

Black For President : I know you dont want me to kill them off but, i need to do it! I kicked myself for the plot, but i need to go through with it.

Mahazzy : Glad you like the story, i hope you keep reading.

littlecutie007 : Haha, they'll get back together some time during the story, so yea!

* * *

_**Soon April came, I was inducted into the Order, but not before the members expressed there concerns. I was angry of course that such people siding with the good of the wizarding world could have so little trust in people. It wasn't a bad thing, but accusing them in front of there face that she was only joining for the Dark Lord? It was really pathetic how some even begged, but I went along. I knew I would need information of Voldemort's movements so I could make my moves and play my cards right. Then, it was also my downfall because I let out more information to others then I should.

* * *

**_

Dumbledore smiled down at the girl he knew for 18 years, she was no longer a child; he couldn't clearly see that through her emotions. He took her hand and he apparated them to Headquarters. He nodded to the Order Members and gestured them to sit, "Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow Order members. It has come to my attention that Miss Aiden Alana Ballard wants to join us in the fight against the Dark Lord."

He watched as each of the members carefully looked her up and down. He looked at her, her hair was in a tight French braid down her back and her eyes were cold and emotionless. Her body was slightly shaking, but he doubted it was from fear, the girl was far past fear at this point. "Does anyone have any objections before we begin the induction?"

Some people stood up and Aiden glared at them, Dumbledore cleared his throat and nodded to a man on his left, "Alastor, tell me why you have objections of Miss Ballard being in the Order."

Alastor Moody, a successful auror looked her over, "She clearly lacks the emotions everyone has. She could easily be a spy."

Another stood up and pounded her fists on the table, making Alastor Moody flinch. The person in question was Mrs. Potter, James mother, "Nonsense Alastor! My niece has lost her parents just recently! You can not blame her for lack of emotion at the moment!"

Aiden growled dangerously and she stood up, "Could you kindly stop talking about me like I wasn't even here? Dumbledore, excuse me but I have changed my mind, these people don't trust me enough."

Aiden walked off as Dumbledore glared at the surprised Order members and he sighed, "Do you wish to leave my dear?"

Aiden nodded firmly, "I do not wish to work with people who can not trust me, what good would I be?"

Dumbledore looked back at the Order members who were talking in whispers. Aiden looked determined but someone stood up, the least person he would expect. "Aiden dear, you should understand that we can only be cautious with the Dark Lord who has possessed people in the last few months now."

Molly Weasley had her pleading eyes and Aiden sighed, "Mrs. Weasley, if I was to work with the Order, I would have to work alone."

Molly nodded her head and looked at Dumbledore who also nodded, "Yes, of course."

Most of the Order was surprised to see Dumbledore put such trust in her. They all nodded soon and Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, let us begin now."

* * *

Aiden woke up the next morning to fingers caressing her face. She opened her eyes and there was Vincent. She cringed inwardly but got up and pecked him of the cheek, "Morning, I didn't expect you this early."

Vincent just smiled warmly and nodded to her dresser, "Get dressed and we'll go down to breakfast together. It is your first day working."

Aiden nodded her head stiffly and he left. She let out a sigh, 'thank god this is for Sirius; I would have puked if he touched me again.' She dressed in a simple black business dress with heels and her hair in a tight bun. She took her wand and made her way out, Vincent holding her by the waist. She walked in gracefully as eyes settled on her and her 'new friend' as they called in. He pulled the chair out to sit on it and she smiled weakly, thanking him but he kissed her on the mouth and whispers broke out. Aiden ignored it and began eating, memories of last night still fresh in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Dumbledore held a bottle in his hand of clear liquid and she knew what it was. He held his wand in one hand and said a spell, possibly a binding spell. He passed her the liquid slowly and she took it and downed it. She would never know what he asked because for some off reason, she didn't remember what it was. It was all a blur to her. When her head was cleared, Dumbledore handed her a pair of white robes and a gold bracelet. She looked at him oddly and he explained, "You see, the robes are for the meetings, to show you really are one of us. Since your working alone, I made you a bracelet that lets you contact me if you're ever in trouble on any of your missions."_

_Aiden nodded slowly and he cleared his throat, "Now for the hard part. To close the binding spell of you and the Order, well, it's not going to be a feather touch."_

_Aiden just nodded, indicating him to get over it and she felt a sharp pain surge through her body. She stood and closed her eyes tightly, trying to numb the pain, but as soon as it started, it ended. She felt weak now and Dumbledore smiled, "It's complete. You can go to bed now, we will discuss more of the Order in the evening tomorrow."_

_End Flashback_

Aiden sighed knowing full well that she would have to go to Dumbledore's office later but she didn't want to worry about that though. She got up and Vincent mimicked her. She was really getting sick of him always near her. She shrugged it off and grabbed both of his hands and kissed him on the lips, "I have to get ready and you need to get to the office."

Vincent just smiled sweetly, too sweet for her, and whispered in her ear, "I'll come by your rooms at 11. Have a pleasant day my love."

Aiden eyes widened as he kissed down her neck and she pushed him back softly, "We are in the presence of an audience. Tonight."

Aiden walked off, feeling dirty but plastered a smile on her face, not wanting to blow her cover.

* * *

Aiden was now with the 7th year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. She really didn't want to be in here but she sat on the desk, legs crossed as she watched each student carefully. Professor Fiona had decided for her to handle the class today. She was in the back of the room in a dark corner and no one noticed her. She felt she needed to make sure they wouldn't disrespect her in any way. Aiden scoffed at this but knew it was true. When the bell rang, she slowly got up, "Good afternoon, as you all know, I am Aiden Ballard, but in the classroom, you must address me as 'Professor'."

Most of the Slytherin's snorted at this and Aiden sent a glare, "5 points from Slytherin for being disrespectful. Now, today we will be reviewing for you test."

She got out her notebook and sat back down on the desk and watched everyone carefully; her eyes lingering on Sirius. She cleared her throat, "Someone please tell me what a Boggart is."

Lily raised her hand slowly and Aiden nodded to her friend, "The Boggart is a shape shifter that takes the shape of the person's fear."

Aiden nodded her head curtly, "5 points to Gryffindor. Now, I want Mr. Potter to come up please."

James hesitated but walked up in front of her. Aiden just gave a little smirk and waved her hand. James furrowed his brows in confusion before turning and facing a dragon. James quivered and Aiden smirked, "Please, Mr. Malfoy, it is a Boggart."

The dragon made his way over slowly and James raised a shaky hand and shouted, "Riddikulus!"

The dragon became a fuzzy rabbit and Aiden smiled despite herself. Aiden nodded, "Please sit Mr. Potter."

James did as she was told and she looked around and classroom, "Mr. Wilkes, care to take care of it?"

The boy smirked and leaned back, "Not a chance."

They heard a low growled and turned to face an angry Professor Fiona and Aaron Wilkes got up and pointed his wand at it, muttering a spell under his breath and the rabbit exploded into nothing. Aiden stared intently at the angry boy and she nodded, "5 points to Slytherin Mr. Wilkes. Next time I expect everyone to follow instructions."

Aiden turned her back and began explaining the Patronus and how it was to take shape of an animal in particular. Some tried but it failed to come out a distinctive animal, it was only a blur. Finally Aiden sighed, "Mr. Lupin, care to try?"

Remus got up and concentrated and his Patronus turned out to be a wolf that ran around the room and howled. Aiden looked at Remus carefully, "Beautiful Mr. Lupin, 10 points to Gryffindor for knowing what you were doing."

Remus didn't look her in the eye the rest of class. Professor Fiona had exited with the students, and Aiden had told her she would clean up. She gathered her things and put it to the side with a locking charm. She saw a piece of parchment on the table as she walked closer and there was Sirius neat handwriting. 'You don't love him.' Aiden growled and ripped up the paper, she would have to show Sirius, she needed to.

* * *

Aiden carefully knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office and she heard a soft, 'enter'. She walked in carefully to find him sitting behind his desk. She walked over and sat down and took a handful of lemon drops as he offered her some, "Now, let's get down to business. When we call you for a meeting, a gold phoenix feather will appear with a pop and you'll know. You apparate to the Burrow."

Aiden nodded her head as Dumbledore continued, "I have you first assignment and I doubt you'll like it."

Aiden raised an eyebrow and before she could say anything, he continued on, "Firstly, I need to know if you're a virgin or not, so I can determine if I want you to go on the mission."

Aiden swallowed and nodded her head; she didn't want to miss any action. Sure she was a virgin, but since Vincent was coming over, she'd use him for something. "Good, Tomorrow I need you to go to club 0; it's a muggle club in London. We will change your appearance slightly and make your way into Lucius Malfoy's bed and get information from him."

Aiden swallowed hard, Lucius Malfoy? The bastard that tried to hit on her that day… she nodded her head, the Order needed this, but more importantly, she needed the information. Dumbledore nodded, "Great, I have already informed Roxanne of your absence but you will need to take care of Vincent. Make sure he knows nothing of the Order because the ministry is looking for us to take down."

Aiden nodded her head one final time before getting up and exiting. Tonight was going to be a hell of a night as well as tomorrow.

* * *

After Vincent had fallen asleep on her bed, she covered herself with a blanket and ran to the bathroom. She started the water and let go of the blanket and stepped into the water. She scrubbed her body furiously, wanting to take the dirtiness she felt at the moment. She washed her hair and body again and stepped out of the shower, dried her hair and put on pajamas. She was about to go back to bed when she saw Vincent sprawled out on the bed with a small smile on his face. Aiden gave him a disgusted look and sat down on the couch, reading a book.

After several hours, Aiden put the book down and saw Vincent in his boxers, watching her. Aiden forced a smile, "Good morning sleepy head. I have some business to attend to in Italy today; I have to see my grandparents so I won't be home until tomorrow night."

Vincent frowned at this, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

Aiden nodded her head and went to her dresser, she was about to ask him to leave when she figured he already seen her naked. She changed quickly into hip hugger jeans and a halter top red shirt. She put her hair into two French braids and nodded to Vincent, kissed him on the cheek, and left.

Vincent stood there and he sighed, "She doesn't love me."

He closed his eyes and walked out to the gates and apparated from there.

Aiden however was at breakfast, eating when she got up and excused herself. She walked out to the gates, changed her eyes to a hazel brown with her hair a lighter shade and apparated to Club 0. She looked at it carefully before paying the muggle standing at the door and entered. It was packed and she wondered why. She made her way to the bar and ordered a beer and she looked around carefully. She spotted Lucius with another person she hadn't ever met and she walked by.

Just as she planned, Lucius stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her around, "Wow, you look like a vixen looking for a good time, want to dance?"

Aiden smirked and walked with him onto the dance floor. He had his hands on her waists and she felt sick but covered it with a smile as the two danced closely, rubbing there hips against each other and practically groping on the dance floor. After several dances, Aiden spoke up, "Do you want to get some drinks?"

Lucius complied and the two were sitting on a couch together, drinking whiskey. She felt the liquid burn in her throat and she looked over at Lucius who was ordering some more drinks. Aiden sighed, it was now or never. She put her hand on his leg and slowly went up, rubbing his inner thigh some. She saw Lucius grin and she took another sip of whiskey but Lucius drank another glass, his words were slurred and he grabbed her, kissing her furiously. Aiden smiled despite herself, he'd be drunk enough soon to not remember anything, "Do I get a name?"

The name smiled smugly, "Lucius Malfoy, and yours?"

Aiden nodded in thought, "Zoey Garnet. So, my room or yours?"

Lucius grabbed her arm and they were in an unknown room and he kissed her, bruising her lips. She didn't want to remember that night, having anybody touch her when she had wanted to reserve herself for Sirius, but that didn't happen. After Lucius had his way with her, she kept him up slightly, "Where do you do for a living?"

Lucius yawned, "In the ministry of magic and Lord Voldemort's right hand man. We're planning on finding some girl, Aiden her name is, he has something against her."

Aiden raised an eyebrow and listened to him speak of the Dark Lord and she smirked. Everything was going as planned. She kissed him soundly and he fell asleep. Aiden got off the bed and threw on her clothes. She walked out and saw the club was still going. She rolled her eyes, "Club 0 never ends."

She walked out and into a dark alley before apparating back to Hogwarts and falling asleep in her bed.

* * *

Sirius twirled his quill in his hand. He was wondering why Aiden wasn't in class today. He looked around one more time before giving up. Keira, however, raised her hand, "Yes Miss Vega?"

Keira stood up and looked over to Lily and Robyn, "Where is Professor Ballard?"

Professor Fiona frowned at this, "From what Professor Dumbledore has told me, Professor Ballard is out for the rest of the day, and perhaps tomorrow also to visit her grandparents in Italy."

Keira nodded and sat down and shot a look at James who only shook his head. Keira sighed and began taking notes again. When class was over, Keira took her time getting her stuff and she was going to wander to the Astronomy Tower. She was halfway there when she heard voices around the corner, "So Wormtail, where is Ballard?"

Keira furrowed her brows, it sounded like Bellatrix Black's voice. Then Peter's voice cut through her thoughts, "You heard Fiona, she's visiting her grandparents in Italy."

She tried to look around the corner, trying to take a peak when she saw 4 Slytherin's; Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Wilkes and Avery and also Peter. She sucked in a breath and tried to listen to the rest of the conversation, "The Dark Lord wont be pleased Wormtail. He knows she isn't in Italy, he checked the floo and also the Muggle transportation, she's still in the bloody city."

Keira eyes widened, so Peter was in league with you-know-who? She was about to walk off when someone shoved her into the wall and covered her mouth, "You know too much Vega. The Dark Lord will be pleased with seeing you."

Keira bit his hand and tried to run off but Bellatrix sent a stunning spell at her and they dragged her off into the dungeons.

* * *

Hey guys well here's another chapter and i'm sorry its not as long as the others but i've been busy working and now school's started! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!

Also, i have a poll for everyone! there's basically two endings i can choose from. One where Sirius and Aiden get back together very soon, or one where they wait a while into the story, there's endings to it that you might not like about it so... think about it! Thanks.

Hugs and Kisses,

Silverdragon86


	10. May

Hey everyone, I'm back and I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, but school has been taking most of my time along with Drill Team. I'll try to update soon and I hope you like my story and keep reading! Gah, also most of you voted for Sirius and Aiden to get back together soon, I guess this would be ok but… let me think about how the ending would be, but I'll really consider all of you. Now, one of you asked what happened last chapter and I guess I didn't make it clear enough. Okay, Aiden joins the Order of the Phoenix and Professor Dumbledore gives her a mission to seduce Lucius Malfoy and so, in order to do this, she looses her virginity to Vincent and seduces Malfoy and gets a lot of info from him (which meant she slept with him also). And then Keira goes missing, that about sums it up.

* * *

**_The best and worst happened in May. Lily and James had finally got engaged and Sirius was being his usual idiot self, but most importantly, Keira Vega stuck out in my mind the most. Her long black hair and brown eyes, her sweet nature and caring being. She was one of my best friends and I couldn't even help her.

* * *

_**

James smiled down at Lily and kissed her softly, "Lily, we've known each other for years and I've chased you through most of them, but you always turned me away until this year, and I want to make sure your mine forever. Lily Evans, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Lily's mouth dropped as James said those words and pulled out a simple gold band with a

perfectly cut diamond on it and she threw her arms around him, tears escaping her eyes as she said 'yes' over and over again. James smiled and pulled her apart before kissing her softly.

* * *

Aiden heard urgent thumping on her bedroom door and she groaned. She groggily got up and walked towards the door and opened it. There was Professor Dumbledore, looking pale as ever, "Miss Ballard, something terrible has happened, Miss Vega is missing."

Aiden felt her lungs tighten up as she couldn't breath. She pushed the man aside and ran towards Gryffindor Tower and hissed the password and ran inside, ignoring the weird looks thrown at her from younger years. She ran up towards the Marauder's room and banged the door in. She opened it to see everyone leisurely on there bed. She growled, 'how could they be so settled when she's missing? The damn Gryffindor's…' She searched threw James trunk and shoved Peter aside, throwing him a dirty look before spreading out the map and urgently looking. She crumpled it up and threw it to the other side of the room, crying helplessly on the floor. James sat down next to her and picked her into his arms and cradled her, "What's wrong Aiden?"

Aiden looked at everyone who nodded and made there exit, all except a rat who hid in the corner, unnoticed, "Keira's missing James! Dumbledore came straight to me but I had to make sure she was safe but she's not! This is my entire fault!"

James hushed her and rocked her to sleep. James placed her on his bed while he gingerly picked up the map and looked at it. There was Peter talking to the groups of Slytherin again and he furrowed his brows, 'what's happened?' he sighed and looked over to Aiden who was in an uneasy sleep and he pulled the covers out and placed him arm around her waist and she immediately softened. He looked at her carefully and furrowed his brows, 'when was the last time Aiden had me take care of her? Far too long.'

"_A Vega, I'm glad you brought her here. She will be an interesting addition to the tortures, be sure to get all she knows out of her. Send her away."_

_Aiden hid behind a dark wall and peeked to see the dark man sitting on his thrown. She felt anger inside her again but she couldn't strike, he'd surely have her killed. She watched them take a beaten girl with raven black hair and dull brown eyes down a corridor. She bit her lip, should she follow? She decided to go for it and slipped in between the shadows down the corridors after the black robbed wizards. "What should we do to her first? Use the Cruciatus curse? Or have a little fun?"_

_Aiden sucked in a breath and tried to cover her mouth but one of the wizards heard her. She tried to pinch herself, willing herself to wake up but it wasn't working. He nodded to the others who closed the door and he slammed Aiden into the wall. She whimpered slightly and he took another look at her, "Ballard?"_

_Aiden swallowed and tried to shrug the man off but it wasn't any good. He pressed his body into hers, making her stay put as he pulled the hood down and reveled her 6th year student. She gasped in shock and shook her head, "No, no, no, no you can't be one of them."_

_Regulus Black flushed and looked away, slightly ashamed, "You shouldn't be here Professor."_

_Aiden growled, "Its Ballard here. What are you doing wasting your life away? I helped you in the Dark Arts and now, now you're…you're a murderer?"_

_Regulus growled and shoved her against the wall, making her wince at the sharp pain in her back. "Look, this has nothing to do with you, just get out of here. I don't know why you followed, I'll be sure to keep Vega safe."_

_Aiden growled back at him, "Keira in a Death Eater chamber being tortured is safe? And it has all to do with me! Tom has targeted me and I'm not going to sit back and watch him kill my best friend!"_

_Regulus softened his eyes but his body was rougher then ever, "You need to leave Ballard, I will make you!"_

_Aiden flushed with anger and Regulus had to look away, but before she knew it, she heard a soft voice, 'Aiden, Aiden! Wake up!'_

Aiden's eyes widened and she blinked several times to see the blurred image of three people. She rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up. A hand on her back steadied her and she looked around to see it was still dark out and three figures, "James?"

James rubbed her back and she sighed, "I need to go to Dumbledore, I might not be back for a couple of days."

She hugged him tightly and got up, gently hugging Remus, "Take care of the girls; watch them carefully."

He nodded and then she hesitated but hugged Sirius, "Be careful yourself, and be good."

She broke the hug quickly and walked out of the room and down the stairs. She took one look at the stairs leading up to the girl's dorm and exited the Tower; she needed to find Dumbledore now.

* * *

James looked at the Head Table and saw the neither McGonagall, Dumbledore, or Aiden was there. He saw everyone was in there normal seats, but the Slytherin's looked proud of themselves. He growled and looked over to Peter who was eating, unaffected like everyone else, 'maybe Peter is innocent.'

He shrugged it off and went about his day, only to find that Transfigurations was cancelled and he was definitely worried, what would make McGonagall cancel class? He sighed and sat through Potions, not caring if he burned a hole in his cauldron or even if Professor Slughorn gave him detention. He walked out and in his room, thinking of all the possibilities of what was going on, and one thought stuck out above the rest, Voldemort.

Sirius watched James carefully; he wasn't sure why he was so worried anyways. He rolled his eyes as Severus Snape came and followed Remus and him down the halls. He nodded for Remus to go up while Sirius glared at the pale boy, "What do you want Snivellus?"

Snape narrowed his eyes but smirked like a true Slytherin, "Just wondering where you and Lupin will be going tonight."

Sirius growled and that was the last straw, "Why don't you see for yourself. Tonight go to go down to the whomping (sp?) willow? There's a secret passage way from there…."

Sirius went on the tell Snape about the shrieking shack and was proud to see the note of interest in Snape's eyes and he walked off, thinking he got the better deal. Sirius grinned though; this would teach Snape to leave them alone once and for all.

* * *

Aiden sat calmly as the Order meeting was taking place. She had sat up straight in the chair and folded her hands neatly on her skirt as she watched Dumbledore fidget in his seat. She felt an urge to slap the old man, he was a wreck and she knew as much as he did that the light was failing. She looked around at the Order members watched in silence between the silent exchange between Aiden and Dumbledore and to say in the least, she was annoyed. "Can we start the meeting soon?"

Dumbledore nodded and stood up, clearing his throat clearly while everyone's eyes were on him, "Yesterday, Miss Keira Vega had gone missing. We do not have any information on this, so if anyone has any leads to where Miss Vega had disappeared to, please let us know now."

The auror, Alastor Moody, stood up and nodded, "I was in the bathroom at the ministry when I heard some voices speaking about the girl. They said that Voldemort wanted something to do with her but that was all they said. I couldn't catch who it was."

Dumbledore nodded and sighed. Then, Aiden stood up, "Well, I may have a lead. I had my mission and had gathered information from Lucius Malfoy. He is the Dark Lord's right hand man and they had been having there weekly meetings at a graveyard someplace, he passed out before I could gather any more information."

Dumbledore nodded and everyone looked around, wondering if there was anything else needed to say but there wasn't. Dumbledore looked over at the clock that now said '4:00' which meant all classes were over. He sighed and got up, "This meeting is over, go do whatever you please."

He was off with a pop along with others but Aiden stayed, seemingly in a staring contest with Alastor Moody. She smirked and he narrowed his eyes. When they were alone, he stood up, "Come with me. Now."

He grabbed her arm and apparated out of there into an apartment. She looked around, seeing the couch and coffee table and lots of book shelves, "This must be your place."

He only nodded, "You have information that you're holding back on. Spill."

Aiden smirked, "You don't miss a thing, do you? Well, I was hoping I'd get to speak with you; I first want to say that I am going somewhere tonight and I don't need the other members screwing it over or breathing down my neck. I need someone good in Defense and have great logic."

Moody raised an eyebrow and Aiden continued, "But I don't know if you'll comply. Being a _faithful_ Order member and all, you would want them to know, but the idiocy of some people, I don't even trust Dumbledore with this information because he is already a nervous wreck, I don't need a baby sitter."

Moody sighed in defeat, "I'll do what you want tonight; just tell me your information."

Aiden narrowed her eyes and took a step towards him, "This must not leave this room into the ears of others. I've protected this secret for far too long. Now, tonight I am going to go to the Death Eaters hideout, I had dreams about them. It's a dark curse that Voldemort had put on my father and the genes were passed on to me. I need backup and you're the wittiest one I know, being an auror. Get ready, read up on spells, I don't care, but be ready by midnight, it's when they meet."

Aiden turned and apparated off, leaving a thoughtful auror behind. He sighed, "She's right, Dumbledore would baby her. I need some coffee."

* * *

It was almost dark and Remus had already gone to the shrieking shack accompanied by Dumbledore and Madam Promfrey. Sirius lagged behind and let out a bark laugh in the common room, "Snivellus is going to have a nice shock!"

Lily snapped her head up at this and her eyes narrowed, "What are you going on about you old hound?"

Sirius ignored her while he looked over at James who had confusion written all over his face, "I told Snape to go to the whomping willow to teach him a lesson about messing with us."

Robyn gawked and stood up, slapping Sirius in the back of the head. He whimpered like a puppy and held his head, "WHAT THE F—DID YOU DO?"

Sirius swallowed and looked up at the enraged girl in front of him and he shrunk down into the chair, maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Before he could answer, but Lily and Robyn turned to James, "You have to go and help him James!"

James hesitated before standing up, "I guess no one deserves to have his life endangered. I'll be back."

He walked swiftly out of the room, glad to be out of the hysteric girl's way. He did slightly feel sorry for Sirius though. He opened the doors and saw Snape had crawled through the bottom of the tree and his eyes widened in fear as he ran off and tried to dodge the tree, but it just swapped him hard and he groaned on the floor. He crawled through, dodging branches here and there and finally pressed the hook on the tree and crawled through, his arm twitching. He was halfway through when he heard a howl and a cry of distress and his blood rush as he transformed into a stag and hit Snape out of the way and he ran from the shack without a second glance. James was left to take care of an angry Remus who muttered 'blood, flesh; must tear!' in his wolf language.

Robyn and Lily waited out of the whomping willow while Sirius had gone to fetch the Headmaster. Robyn was nervously pacing while Lily bit on her nails. Severus Snape emerged and ran towards the castle, but not before Robyn grabbed onto his collar and whispered dangerously, "I swear, you mutter a _word_ about tonight and I will personally see to it that you are castrated so you and Keira would _never_ have children. And I mean never!"

She hissed the last part out and Snape fell to the floor, shaking in fear and nodding his head, not wanting to anger the girl and wanting to get out of there. But he was stopped when Dumbledore came out with a sorry looking Sirius and Snape's blood boiled. "_You_! You knew about this and I was about to be _killed_! I mean, sending me to a bloody _werewolf_! You must be out of your _mind_!"

Dumbledore gave him one look and he immediately shut his mouth, "Mr. Snape, I don't believe this is the worst of your problems at the moment. Now listen, that _werewolf_ was Mr. Lupin and if you breathe a word of this, you will be expelled, do you hear me?" Snape nodded in shock and Dumbledore continued, "I see Mr. Potter has saved you."

Snape turned around and a bloody and battered James Potter came out while Lily ran over, making a fuss over him. Snape swallowed and he knew the rules, he was in debt to Potter for saving his life. He turned back to Dumbledore who sighed, "Then, there is another matter I must discuss. I regret to say, Miss Vega disappeared last night and we are doing all we can to find her."

Snape's heart sunk, was that why Voldemort didn't want the Slytherin's in tonight's meeting? He took Keira from him? He swallowed hard and looked to see Sirius and James looking quite upset but other then that, quite affected while Lily and Robyn were upset. Snape narrowed his eyes at the two boys, "You _knew_ this?"

Robyn, Lily and Dumbledore looked shocked but quickly recovered and watched the discussion between the boys, "Aiden came up to the dorm yesterday crying and told us. She fell asleep and left this morning. We didn't want to worry Lily or Robyn because what if she just sneaked off somewhere."

Snape growled dangerously and looked over at Dumbledore, "You better find her or else!"

Snape stalked off and Dumbledore sighed, "I should have told the poor boy first."

* * *

Aiden and Alastor Moody made there way through the trees near Malfoy Manor and they stopped when they heard voices in the distance. Alastor covered himself with Aiden's invisibility cloak while she climbed a tree with thick leaves. She looked down and saw several death eaters walking by, "I wonder what the Dark Lord wants with Vega; she's been in his chambers for quite a while."

Another shook his head, "Vega's father went to school with the Dark Lord and to save him and his wife, he told the Dark Lord that he could have his child who is there at the moment."

Aiden let out a gasp and the death eaters pulled there wands out while trying to figure out where it came from. She bit her lip and saw a couple of trees away that a crow flew out the tree and the death eaters laughed, "We're just being paranoid. A stupid bird was all."

As they kept walking, there voices were mumbled. When she was sure they were out of seeing distance, she jumped down and Alastor pulled the cloak off and they continued on there way towards Malfoy Manor.

They slipped through an open window and covered themselves with the cloak as they slowly made there way through the halls. Aiden saw a familiar portrait and nodded right and they slowly walked over. The door opened and a death eater stepped out just enough for them to slip through.

There, a black lump was sprawled out in the middle and Aiden swallowed hard as they walked over. Aiden turned her over and saw the lifeless brown eyes that were always filled with emotion and she let out a sob. She threw the cloak off and hugged her friend tightly and cried softly while Alastor watched the exchange. He sighed and put a hand on Aiden's shoulder, "We can apparate her from here to St. Mungo's."

Aiden nodded and he held both of there hands and apparated off. When they got there, healers all crowed around them and took Keira to a room. Aiden sat down on a chair and cried onto Alastor Moody's shoulder while he patted her back softly, trying to calm the girl.

* * *

Thank you to all of my reviewers and I'll try to update sooner!

Hugs and Kisses,

Silverdragon86


End file.
